The Time Alchemist revised
by Kathy Ann
Summary: an alchemist that can control time makes herself travel faster in time along with others...is that a good thing or bad. can she help Edward find the stone or will she want to pursue her own needs along with Ed and Alphonse.
1. Time In My Hands

Chapter One: Time In My Hands

"WHAT!" Ed screamed in frustration.

"You heard me Fullmetal, don't make me snap you know i will" Colonel Mustang raised a gloved hand.

"Brother we should just go" Alphonse said to Ed.

"Fine, come on Al lets..." Ed trailed off. There was a girl standing in the door way. She gave an awkward salute.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Ah Time, good your hear come in; this is Fullmetal" Mustang said as the girl walked in the room. She looked at Ed and bowed.

"Nice to meet you Fullmetal but if you don't mind i would like to be less formal, you can call me Aryona" she looked at Ed who looked right back. Aryona had golden eyes and brown hair.

"Uh, you can call me Edward or Ed" he said, "This is my _little_ brother, Alphonse" he finished.

"Good now that the introductions are done, Fullmetal go help Time pack she's going with you" Mustang said turning back to his paperwork. (A.N. wow he's actually doing paper work) The trio left the room, Ed grumbling on his way out.

"So why was he calling you Time?" Ed asked as Aryona lead them to her room.

"That's my state name, The Time Alchemist" she said, "I heard you became a state alchemist when you were younger, I've only been one for about a year now" she finished.

"How come we've never seen you around H.Q. before?" Al asked

"Oh I've been off doing my own thing for a while, my dad died...and you probably don't want to know about that, well we're hear" she pulled out a key and opened the door. she seen that the room was in shambles and quickly clapped her hand and went to work; she cleaned, straightened, and organized the room and went back to were Ed and Al were standing, she clapped her hands again and walked into the room followed by a stunned and shocked Ed and Al.

"What did you do two seconds ago, the room was a wreck now its spotless" Ed said looking around the now much cleaner and much bigger room then his and Alphonse's.

"How did you do that?" Alphonse asked, after finding his voice.

"That is my specialty, time" Aryona said as she picked up her suit case, she opened it and looked around, got a few odd and ends and closed it again.

"But you didn't draw a circle, did you?" Ed asked

"Nope, and you don't either, or so Mustang says" she said

"Could you explain how it works?" Alphonse asked her

"Sure, when i clap my hands the alchemy i use allows me to revolve the air around me thus time around me goes faster and slows down everywhere else so in plain English i get faster and the world around me slows down at least that's what is looks like from my point of view" she said grabbing her jacket, "Ok I'm ready, oh do you guys know a good automail mechanic? I could use some maintenance"

"You hear that Al she asked if we know a good automail mechanic" Ed pulled up his sleeve of he right arm, "of course we know a good mechanic" he finished.

"Good we'll need to stop there first, are they here in central?" Aryona asked.

"No, she's is in our home town of Risembool, were childhood friends" Alphonse said.

"Ok then, lets go" Aryona said.

"Let me get your suit case for you" Alphonse said. He picked it up and they left the room.

"Great another two hour train ride" Ed groaned as they sat down on a bench to await the next train to Risembool.

"Who said it would take that long Ed?" Aryona asked him. Ed got a wicked grin on his face.

An hour later the train pulled in to the station and they got on. soon the train began its slow way from central to Risembool. "Hey, can you speed up the train?" Ed asked.

"Hmm i wonder if i can" Aryona clapped her hands and put them on the train. The air around the train looked hazy like looking over a dessert and it "waves."

"There is no difference, i don't feel anything" Ed said looking around and at himself.

"You won't see any changes on the inside, but i say we will be there in 30 minutes" Aryona said.

"WHAT! 30 minutes! Al i think we just found our new best friend" Ed said patting Aryona on the back. About 25 minutes passed so Aryona slowed the train so they wouldn't blow by the station. The train stops and they get off, Aryona looks around.

"This is a small town, wow" she exclaimed.

"Come on, it's this way" Ed said as he started to walk up the road. After a few minutes of walking they were meet by a black and white dog with an automail leg. "Hey Den, Winry home?" the dog barked twice and ran up the road.

Soon all of them seen a sign that said 'Automail Rockbell'. "So Aryona what...?" Al was about to ask.

"My left arm and right leg" she said before he could finish.

"That's opposite brother" Al said. They walked up to the door and knocked.

"Coming" said a voice, the door opened and a small pink haired woman was standing in the door way. "Oh, Ed here for more automail?" she asked him.

"NO! But she needs maintenance" Ed said thumbing behind him to Aryona.

"Are you the one that dose the maintenance here?" she asked. The short woman walked into the house.

"No that's Winry" she said "well come in I'll get her" she called over her shoulder. The trio walked in "Winry we have guests" the pink haired woman called up the stairs.

"Oh granny Pinako this is Aryona, Aryona this is granny Pinako, she's Winry's grandmother" Al said. A blonde girl walked down the stairs.

"Ed, Al, oh who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Aryona or more formally the Time Alchemist" Aryona bowed.

"I'm Winry, your a State Alchemist?" the blonde asked.

"Yup" Aryona said, "so your the one that dose the maintenance here?" she asked.

"Yeah, you have automail?" Winry asked.

"Yep, i might actually need a new leg i feel like i have been limping for a while" Aryona said.

"Well were not cheap" granny Pinako said, "and Ed you should get yours looked at while your here" she said turning her attention to Ed.

"Do i have to?" Ed groaned looking at Winry.

"No, i will probably be busy if she needs a new leg" Winry said to him, "uh Aryona, can i see your automail?" Winry asked her.

"Oh sure" she took off her jacket and unbuttoned her shirt. Ed an Al sweat-dropped. Aryona let her shirt fall from her shoulders to reveal her tank-top clad upper body, she took off her shoes and unbuttoned her pants and let them drop to reveal her panty clad lower body.

"We're leaving!" Ed yelled as he ran out the door with Alphonse behind him.

"Guess they're not used to seeing girls like this" Aryona said laughing.

"So you said you might need a new leg, well to make sure could you stand on that leg" Winry motioned to her human leg.

"Ok" she stood on the human leg and the automail leg was off the ground by a 1/2 inch.

"Looks like you were right, we'll have to measure your legs to be sure its not just the automail though" Winry said standing up to get a tape measure. She came back to Aryona and placed the tip of it on her hip and put it flat against her leg to the floor. She did it to her other leg when it was on the floor. "yep a 1/2 inch, you were right it is shorter; alright you can put your pant back on I'll get the guys" Winry walked out of the room and Aryona slid her pant on, the others came in as she was buttoning her pants.

"Good you have pants on!" Ed said.

"Whats that suppose to mean shorty?" Aryona commented angrily.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOUSY LITTLE PIP-SQUEAK!" Ed shouted. After Alphonse came in Winry started to look at Aryona's arm.

"It feels like there might be a few springs broken" Winry said while moving her arm around.

"Ok then" Aryona says, she detached her port and pulled out her arm. Ed cringed in pain as she cringed. "I hate the next part, it hurts like hell!" The part she was talking about was the detaching of the nerves from the arm. She pulled her arm out the rest of the way and yelped in pain.

"Brother she's as strong as you" Alphonse said watching Aryona give Winry her arm. She pulled up her pant leg, sat on the floor and detached the port on her leg. "This one hurts worse" she pulled out her leg this time letting out a slight scream.

"Here, so your not just sitting all the time" Winry said handing her a different leg, Aryona put on the leg and stood up, it was a prosthetic so it didn't put her through any more pain.

"Wow even though its a prosthetic it's much more comfortable" she said walking around.

"Aren't you in pain, it normally takes Ed a few days to recover from getting his leg taken out" Winry said.

"Oh, yeah i am but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?" Aryona said as she put on her shoes, "well I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go explore the town" she opened the door.

"Wait I'll go with you, you wont mind if i go alone would you Alphonse?" Ed asked.

"Of course not i can help out around here while you guys are gone" Al said.

"Ok then lets go Ed" Aryona said walking out the door, Ed followed behind her. After a while of walking Ed stopped.

"Aryona" he said, she stopped and turned around already knowing the tone in is voice.

"Yes Ed?" Aryona asked.

"Can i show you something?" Ed asked her.

"Sure" Ed turned up the road and Aryona followed him, after about 30 minutes they came upon a burnt structure.

"This is ware me and Al lived with our mom but she died and we wanted to bring her back. So when we were old enough we left to get taught to be better alchemists. After we came back we tried to bring her back but we failed, Al lost his body and I lost my arm and leg. So after i recovered from getting the automail me and Alphonse went to central to take the state exam and i passed. Before we left for central we burned down our house so we wouldn't remember but looking at the remains and the ashes my memory just goes back to that night." Ed sat down in the road, Aryona sat next to him. "Can i ask you something?" ed asked.

"Yeah" Aryona said softly.

"Did you see it, The Gate?" Ed asked her.

"Yep, the first time they took my arm and the second they took my leg" Aryona said to the ground.

"You've seen it twice?" Ed asked.

"Hm-hm, i tried to bring my dad back but it didn't work the first time so nothing happened that's when they took my arm, i tried again and that's when they got my leg." She told him still looking at the ground.

"Wow" Ed said glumly he looked up at the sky, "It looks like its going to rain, we should get back to the house" Ed stood up, Aryona did also.

"It seems that we have similar history, maybe that's why mustang had me go with you guys" Aryona said.

"Yeah maybe" Ed said, it started to rain lightly. Ed clapped his hands and grabbed a branch that was on the ground turning it into a wooden umbrella witch he gave to Aryona. She took it but didn't use it.

"I like walking in rain" Aryona tilted her head back and let the water hit her face. Ed looked at her and shook his head _what kind of girl is this_ he thought. Aryona accidentally walked into someone "sorry I was..." she trailed off.

"Its alright, be careful next time" the guy said, they continued to walk on until they reached the house.

"Good Aryona your back, I fixed your arm and oiled the gears" Winry said as they walked in the house.

"Thanks Winry, your great" Aryona told her, she blushed.

"Oh its no problem I'll have your leg done in a couple days" Winry told her Aryona took her arm and Winry helped her put it back in. This resulted in another yelp of pain.

"Hey Ed can I talk to you? Al can come its about the guy I bumped into on the way back" she asked, she took Ed by the wrist and led him and Alphonse out onto the porch.

"What about the guy you bumped into?" Ed asked.

"He looked exactly like my dad that is why I trailed off when I looked at him" she replied.

"But you said it didn't work what did he look like after the second transmutation?" Ed asked her as they came inside, it had started to rain harder.

"I looked but he was just a body no life" Aryona said as she remembered.

"That's the way mom looked but she moved a little, wait a second are you saying you did a human transmutation Aryona?" Al asked as it hit him.

"That's not important Alphonse, Aryona you made a homunculus!" Ed said as he grabbed his jacket.

"A homunculus, whats that?" Aryona asked.

"An artificial human they are created when a human transmutation was tried and failed" Al said for Ed was already gone.

"I'm coming too, I can help" Aryona grabbed her jacket and ran after Ed. "Ed wait!" she cried when he was in sight.

"Aryona, go back to the house" Ed said as he stormed on in the rain. All of a sudden Aryona was in front of him.

"No, you need my help whether you want it or not; you hear me!" she told him.

"Fine, we don't even know if he knows what he is" Ed said.

"Maybe we should leave him alone, if he doesn't know then who will tell him." Aryona says.

"If he comes and try's to kill us I am blaming you." Ed says as he stops walking.

"If he comes and try's to kill us then I will take care of it." Aryona says.

"Alright then lets go back to the house, come on Alphonse." Ed and Al go walking back to the house, Aryona however lingered back and waited to see if she could see him again.

"So did you find him?" asked a silky voice.

"Yeah, he was in his home town he was with a girl; I can't help but feel like I should know her." said a mans voice.

"The Fullmetal pip-squeak travailing with a girl, how weird." said another voice.

"Hey! What are you doing in..." the voice faltered a spear stuck in his throat.

"Can I eat him lust? Can I eat him?" a voice asked with eagerness.

"Be sure to clean up when your done gluttony." lust told him.

"That's disgusting," said the mans voice, "I'm leaving." The man got up and left the room making sure not to step in the blood on his way out.


	2. Market, Homunculus Attack, a Death

First of all I would love to thank Geororo and Baddapple for the reviews I appreciate it, because of you guys I am going to make this as good as it can be, I hope you keep reading as I keep updating. And second so you don't get confused the writing in italic is a flashback.

Chapter 2: Market, Homunculus Attack, A Death.

"Brother, we have to tell Aryona the truth about me." Alphonse said.

"Yeah your right, but lets do it tomorrow she's probably asleep now." Ed said turning over in his bed and falling asleep.

Aryona lay awake on the bed thinking back to her tragic past.

_"Be good Aryona, I sent for your uncle to come and take care of you but I guess he didn't make it." His speech was broken by a violent coughing fit._

_ "Dad!" Aryona said in alarm but her dad held up his hand and the coughing stopped._

_ "I'm alright" he assured her wearily, but he started to cough again._

_ "Dad!" Aryona cried again, she hated seeing and hearing her dad cough like that. He put his hand over his mouth as he did so Aryona saw a trickle of blood go down his chin from the corner of is mouth. She flung herself at her father in the bed._

_ "Dad!" Aryona began crying, he wiped his mouth._

_ "remember Aryona I always loved you and I always will" his eyes began to close. His body went limp._

_ "Dad? Dad? Dad!" tears came streaming down her face as she shook her father, he didn't wake._

"No dad, wake up." Aryona began talking in her sleep. Winry shook her awake.

"You were dreaming, what were you dreaming about?" Winry asked her.

"Oh, my dad and I was walking down a road laughing." Aryona told her, she didn't want any one else to know about her past.

"Ok breakfast is ready if your hungry." Winry told her.

"Ok thanks." Winry left so she could get dressed. Aryona came out of her room stretched and went to sit at the table.

"Good morning Aryona did you sleep well?" Alphonse asked as she yawned

"yeah I did." Aryona told him as she sat at the table. Winry walked into the room ware Ed was asleep she looked at him and smiled. His butt was in the air and his face planted into the pillow. She pushed his hip to fall on the bed but instead he rocked and fell onto the floor.

"Hey! What the hell, why did you do that for?" Ed asked angrily.

"Can I talk to you about Aryona?" Winry asked him.

"Yeah, sure." Ed said rubbing his head as he got up and sat on the bed.

"Before I woke her up she was talking in her sleep, like you used to do." She told him.

"What did she say?" he asked her grabbing his pants and putting them on.

"It was about her dad, it was 'no dad wake up.'" Winry told him.

"Oh it was probably nothing, a bad dream maybe." Ed said as he finished getting dressed.

"When I asked her she told me that they were walking down a road laughing." She replied.

"Oh, well don't worry about it." Ed told her walking out to the kitchen with Winry behind him.

"Morning brother, did you sleep well?" Al asked him

"Yeah until Winry woke me up, she pushed me off of the bed" Ed said around a mouthful of food. Aryona laughed along with Alphonse. "Whats so funny!" Ed asked glaring at them Al stopped laughing Aryona stopped after a few seconds.

"Sorry I needed a good laugh, hey Alphonse why don't you have a plate?" Aryona asked now just realizing it for the first time.

"You haven't told her yet ed?" Winry asked him

"We were getting to it!"Ed said

"Tell me what?" Aryona asked looking from Ed to Winry to Alphonse and back.

"Al, you tell her its about you anyway!" Ed said, Alphonse sweat-dropped.

"Why me, you should have told her yesterday brother!" Al said

"Just show her!" Pinako said.

"OK! Alphonse show her" Ed said. Alphonse lifted his helmet and showed that he was hallow inside.

"He's hallow, so I kind of figured it out when we were talking Ed," Aryona said. "I just have never seen a soul attachment before." She finished.

"Your not surprised about me?" Al asked her.

"Nope." she said.

"Your not scared are you?" He asked worriedly.

"No, are you kidding your my friend, so why would I be afraid." Aryona told him.

"Aryona I'll be done with your leg today then you can put it back on tomorrow and leave the day after that, if your ready then." Winry told her.

"Great Winry, hey who wants to go to the market with me? I would like to get a few things before we leave." Aryona said.

"I'll go." Ed said

"I'll come too." Alphonse said

"Do you need anything from the market Miss. Pinako?" Aryona asked.

"Oh no if I do I will just go myself." She replied.

"Ok guys lets go." Aryona said they walked out of the house and towards town. After a few minutes of walking Aryona began to think out loud. "Hey Ed?"

"What?" Ed replied

"I was thinking, if I can do my alchemy on me and the train then maybe I could do it to you and Alphonse." Aryona said as she stopped walking.

"You mean you could speed me and Al up?" Ed asked also stopping.

"I think so, but I never tried it on anyone else before." Aryona said.

Well, we could try it when we get back to the house" Ed said as he started to walk again.

"That would help in fighting the homunculus wouldn't it brother?" Al asked him

"Yeah it would, they wouldn't know what hit them." Ed said with a smile on his face. They continued to walk, Ed and Alphonse talking back and forth about how they could beat the homunculi. Aryona however zoned out to her dream this morning. Reliving that moment was an often nightmare for her.

"Aryona look, Strawberries." Alphonse said pulling her out of the daze she was in.

"I'm not looking for Strawberries but if you see apples then let me know." she told him.

"What do you need apples for?" Ed asked as he walked with her through the market.

"I want to make a few apples pies one for us and one for Miss. Pinako and Winry, for everything." Aryona told him.

"So the three of them are alone, well isn't this lucky?" Said a spiky green haired person.

"There I showed you ware they are can I do now?" Asked a mans voice.

"Shut up Sorrow, do you want them to hear us?" The green haired one asked.

"No Envy but if you don't let me go I will kill you." Sorrow said to Envy.

"Go ahead I'll just come back." Envy said. Sorrow slashed his arm across Envy's throat like he had a sword, Envy's head went flying into the middle of the market. The people below ran in a panicked frenzy. All except the ones they were following. In fact they walked up to the head. Ed kicked the head and gasped, he began to look franticly around for the source of why Envy's head was on the ground.

"Brother, the head." Alphonse said. The head itself started to melt and disappear.

"We have to go come on Ed, Alphonse lets go." Aryona said trying to urge them to leave with her.

"No, we have to say and fight!" Ed said, he clapped his hands and turned his arm into a blade.

"Alphonse, grab Ed and wait for me at the house I will be right behind you now go!" Aryona clapped her hands and planted them on Alphonse who disappeared, soon Ed was floating away at a rapid pace yelling in defiance. "Alright, I know your hear so come out." Aryona challenged the unknown person.

"So your the one who is travailing with the pip-squeak," said the person whose head had been cut off. He jumped down from a nearby shop. "Speaking of where did the shorty go, ran off I suppose." He said laughing.

"He didn't run away I had his brother take him away." Aryona clapped her hands and turned her arm into a spear three feet long with a four inch wide tip.

"Not another one, hey Sorrow do you want to come take care of this one?" Envy called turning around. Taking the advantage Aryona clapped her hand, put them on herself, and ran at Envy. She stabbed him over and over taking unaccounted life after another. Aryona slowed herself and watched as Envy collapsed into a pile of bloody fruit.

"You deserved that Envy." Sorrow said dropping down from the same shop. "You know he's not dead right, but I will give you credit for trying." Sorrow said to Aryona. He walked closer to her and she froze.

"How come your following us?" she asked trying to sound as calm as possible. Sorrow began to laugh.

"Were waiting for the midget to find the philosophers stone so us homunculi can become human, but you better get out of here before he wakes up he's not a morning person." Sorrow motioned to Envy. Aryona clapped her hands and changed her arm back then clapped again and started to run to the house.

"I hope Alphonse and Ed are ok." She said as she ran.

"LET GO OF ME!" Ed yelled, still being held by Alphonse. "LET GO I NEED TO HELP ARYONA, LET ME GO!" Ed continued to yell, all of a sudden Alphonse appeared along with Aryona.

"Ok Al I think you can put him down now." She told him. Ed was dropped on to his feet, who then ran at Aryona.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Ed yelled at her. Her knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor and began to cry. Hearing the commotion, Winry came down stairs and seeing Ed standing over Aryona she instinctively tossed her wrench at his head, it connected with a loud crack.

"Ed leave her alone, why are you yelling at her?" Winry asked walking over to Aryona.

"Because, I told Alphonse to take him away from the market so I could handle the homunculi. I fought one for a few minutes but the one that looks like my dad told me to run and Ed he told me what your looking for, why?" Aryona asked.

"We want to get our bodies back and I told Al that we will do what ever it takes to do it" Ed said as he sat in front of her. "We could get your body back too."Ed told her.

"NO!" she pushed him away. "I don't want my body back, this automail is a reminder of what I did and that it can't be undone." Still she cried.

"What if you kill the homunculus you created, that could make every thing right couldn't it?" Winry asked, she was getting teary eyed.

"That will never change the fact that my dad died because of me! I couldn't save him so he died because of me!" Aryona cried harder.

"If he was sick then there was nothing you could do, his death isn't your fault." Winry said. She came up behind her and put her arm around her.

"You know Aryona, we could be your family, you've shared so much with us so maybe we should do the same" Alphonse said. Aryona smiled slightly.

"So do you want to be part of the Elric-Rockbell family?" Ed asked her.

"Yeah I would like that." She said wiping her eyes.


	3. Apples and the Major

Chapter 3: Apples and the Major

Back at the market Envy woke up. "YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!" Envy screamed at sorrow.

"We weren't suppose to kill them." sorrow told him.

"That doesn't matter, now we have two metal heads to worry about and one of them can disappear!"

"The new one can disappear, that's interesting" Lust said.

* * *

"Oh Alphonse how do you feel after the transmutation?" Aryona asked him.

"I feel fine" he said to her.

"I want to check your blood seal just to be sure" Ed said Alphonse took off his helmet and bent down so Ed cold look inside, "it seems fine"

"I told you Ed, nothing happens on the inside" Aryona said slapping him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ed asked looking at Aryona as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You never listen, if you'd listen you would've known that Alphonse was fine." Aryona told him

"Brother never listens" Al said laughing

"I do too" Ed argued back.

"Oh man!" Aryona groaned.

"What is it Aryona?" Al asked her.

"I didn't get any apples, lets go get some." Aryona turned to leave.

"Your not going anywhere until Winry finishes your leg, me and Alphonse will go you stay, you've been through enough already today" Ed said.

"yeah let me and brother go, so you don't get hurt." Alphonse agreed. Aryona turned to Ed with tears in her eyes she grabbed him and tried to hug him.

"Hey, what the hell? Let go of me!" Ed said trying to get out of her grasp. Finally Aryona let go of Ed and turned to Alphonse. She walked to Alphonse who gladly hugged her as she hugged him. "What was that for?" Ed asked.

"For protecting me, its been a while since someone has done that, since my dad died I had to get strong and fend for myself. Its been so long since I I have trusted anybody like I trust you guys." Aryona said, "at least let me go with you guys so I can get the apples , you guys may have to do some repairs" she told them.

"Wait, don't go!" Winry said running down the stairs.

"What is it Winry?" Aryona asked.

"I just finished your leg, so now you can change if you want" Winry told her.

"Ok I'll change when we get back" she told her walking towards the door.

"Were just going for apples you really don't have to go" Alphonse told Aryona.

"Yeah you stay here and recover from changing you leg," Ed told her. "we'll be back with your apples in no time" he said as he and Alphonse walked out the door.

"Alright Winry, lets put that leg on" Aryona said she took off the leg that Winry lent her painfully and replaced it with the new one. She stood up and slowly began to move it around. She bent the toes, ankle, and knee. "I wonder if the boys will be up for some sparing when they get back?" Aryona asked Winry.

"Probably after ed was well enough to walk he and Alphonse would spar for hours" Winry told her.

"Yeah , when I first got my automail I spared with the person who made it for me" Aryona said still moving her new leg.

* * *

"Look brother there are the apples, how many should we get?" Alphonse asked Ed.

"I don't know, enough to make two pies with I guess" Ed told him.

"But how many would that be?"

"I don't know! Stop asking me," Ed retorted "lets just get all of them that way she can use as many as she needs"

"But brother that would be to many, lets get a dozen that way you can eat the ones she doesn't use" Alphonse said.

"Yeah, I guess your right Al" Ed left the money for the apples and they made there way back to the house.

* * *

"Would you help me make the pie crust Winry?" Aryona asked her.

"Sure" Winry said, she and Aryona walked to the kitchen and began to mix ingredients for two pies. The girls rolled out the dough and put it into a pie pan.

"Now all we got to do is wait for the apples" Aryona said, a few moments later the boys walked in and gave her the bag of apples.

"If it wasn't for brother eating four apples you would have twelve but now there are only eight" Alphonse said.

"That is more then enough guys, thank you" Aryona said. She took the apples out of the bag and began to peel them, cut them in slices and put them in the pie crust. She put strips of dough on top of them and put them in the oven. "Would you watch these Winry?" Aryona asked her.

"Yeah" she told her.

"Hey guys lets go spar" Aryona said walking towards the door.

"Ok, lets go Alphonse" Ed said following her outside.

"Ok here is the rule, no alchemy you can't transmute your automail into anything and you can't transmute anything from the ground," Aryona said "and at first I just want to fight Ed then you can join in Alphonse."

"And you can't transmute yourself either" Ed said taking off his jacket. Once his jacket hit the ground Ed was off charging at Aryona, she jumped, kicked Ed in the face, somersaulted and landed.

"Come on Ed I thought that you were stronger then this" she taunted, Ed looked at her amazed that she had that much strength and in her human leg at that.

"Oh I'm much stronger I was just taking it easy on you, you know since your a girl" Ed retorted. Aryona back flipped a few times then jumped and landed on Eds shoulders. She looked around.

"Oh Ed where did you go I can't see you, oh wait there you are" Aryona leaned down and grabbed Ed by the head dropped down from his shoulders and tossed him over her head to land on his back. "Aw I'm sorry Edward did I hurt you?" she looked down at him and his eyes were closed "Ed? Ed?" she nudged him with her foot. Ed grabbed her leg and tossed her over him, she too landed on her back. Ed stood up and looked down on her.

"You should expect the unexpected that way you'll be ready, never let your opponent trick you its going to be hard when we fight Envy he can transform into anything" Ed held out his hand for Aryona. She took it and stood up, she then whipped him out of her way and went after Alphonse. She kicked off his head and caught it as she jumped over him.

"Come on Alphonse, join us" she walked forward and tossed him his head, he caught it and put it back on.

"I rather not, I have faster reflexes and I don't get tired I would beat you" he said looking at her worriedly. (A.N. I don't know how much worry can show on a helmet, but it was there)

"Ok Alphonse I'll beat you brother to a pulp then" Aryona walked over to Ed and took his head in between her hands, she started to knee him in the face but stopped a millimeter away from his nose. "You see that spike Ed its a little idea I came up with if I was to fully knee you, you would be dead" Aryona told him, she let go of his head and walked away "I think the pie's are done" she said as she walked inside.

"Wow Alphonse, did you know she could do that?" Ed asked him.

"No brother, I didn't think she was that strong" Alphonse said, Ed walked over and picked up his jacket and walked inside with Alphonse behind him. As they walked into the kitchen they seen Aryona pulling out one of the pies with her auto mail hand she put it on top of the oven, she reached in and grabbed the other one and put it next to the other one.

"Could you put this on the windowsill Alphonse?" Aryona asked him.

"Sure" he walked over and put it on the sill.

"Thanks , Ed could you get the ice cream?" Aryona asked cutting the pie. (A.N I am not sure if they had refrigerators and freezer's then but in this story they do)

"Ok" he walked to the refrigerator and got out the ice cream he put it on the counter . Aryona put a piece of pie on a plate then gave it to ed who put a scope of ice cream on top and put it to the side, they did that to three more pieces. Aryona took a plate to granny Pinako and Winry, she went back into the kitchen to see Ed getting another piece of pie.

"Ed! You had a piece already" she said taking the plate

"so I'm hungry" Ed said taking the plate back. He put more pie on the plate and shoveled some into his mouth then almost choked. The pie was still steaming.

"Be careful Brother" Alphonse warned him.

"Its a little late Alphonse!" Ed said, Aryona walked over to the pie one the window sill to make sure it was cool, she took it and put it in a basket.

"Well if you guys don't mind we could probably get going" she said giving Ed the basket with the pie.

"Your leaving then" Winry said bringing her plate into the kitchen she looked at Aryona and Ed.

"Just think, that means we can come and visit again and by then I might need a new arm" Aryona said, there was a knock on the door so they all walked to answer it. Winry opened the door and there stood Major Armstrong

"Hello again miss Winry, so I was correct hello Elric brothers oh hello Aryona so good to see you"

"Hello major what brings you here" Aryona asked him, he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Colonel mustang called southern head quarters and I happened to be there so he had me come out and tell you that your evaluation is tomorrow" he told her. Aryona face-palmed.

"I forgot about that and I haven done any research, crap!" she paced around the room.

"Yes you have, you found out that you can do your alchemy on me now we just need to see if you can do it to brother" Alphonse reminded her.

"Alphonse, I could kiss you!" Aryona said happily.

"You can use your alchemy on Alphonse, that's incredible" Armstrong said twinkling.

"Come on lets go out side, I have an idea" Aryona ran out the door followed by Ed, Al, and Major Armstrong. Ed and Alphonse walked over to Aryona, "Ok Ed you stand here and put your hand on my shoulder, Alphonse you stand here and do the same" Ed and Alphonse moved to stand next to Aryona and placed there hands on her shoulders, she clapped her hands and placed them on her self. The air around all three of them shimmered "As long as we stay close to each other we will be able to see each other." Aryona says she clapped, and placed her hands on herself again and the air around them stopped shimmering.

"There is no doubt of you keeping your license" Armstrong said.

"Major Armstrong, I got new automail and I spared with ed, but that was no challenge, and Alphonse would join so would you spar with me?" Aryona asked him showing her new leg to him.

"I would be honored to spar with you, then I can show you the hand to hand combat style passed down the Armstrong family for generations" Armstrong ripped off his shirt and sparkled.

"Finally a real challenge, its been a while since we have spared Major" Aryona said taking off her jacket

"That is has" Armstrong said, "are you ready?"

"Yup" Aryona ran at Armstrong and jumped to kick him under the chin but Armstrong whipped his arm to try and knock her out of the way. Aryona grabbed onto his arm and flipped and kicked his shoulder, then landed on her feet. She swept her foot to knock Armstrong over but her jumped over her leg so she jumped and landed on his head. "Major, your making this to easy" Aryona told him while still standing on his head.

"Well I think that that is enough demonstration of the hand to hand combat technique..."he said

"That's has been passed down threw the Armstrong family from generation to generation" Aryona said, mimicking Armstrong's voice; while ed made funny faces like sticking out his tongue and going cross eyed, Al did all the posing. They all laughed after words.

"So, will I see you tomorrow at south H.Q. Then?" he asked.

"Yeah we'll be there major" Aryona said, Armstrong started to walk away, "A Major, your shirt"

"Ah yes, don't want to forget that" he bent down and picked up his shirt and walked away.

"We'll see you tomorrow major" Ed called after him. Ed walked over to Aryona and just looked at her.

"What ed?" Aryona asked him.

"How are you so damn strong, you totally just fought with major Armstrong" Ed said.

"I told you I had to fend for my self, I had to be strong" Aryona told him.

"Fend for yourself ware were you when you had to do that?" Al asked her.

"The woods, I had some great adventures and some I don't want to relive" she told them.

* * *

"No! No! Don't come closer!" Aryona screamed she was up a tree with a bear trying to climb after her. She clapped her hands and put them on herself then jumped from the tree, landing she broke her leg (A.N. Her human leg) and ended the transmutation hiding her from the bear. Realizing that she was visible the bear turned on her Aryona tried to crawl away but in a matter of seconds the bear was on her. She rolled over to face her fate; the bear was about to claw at her throat when there was a loud bang. The bear fell over with a grown. Aryona looked around to see what made the noise, a man stepped forward with a gun in his hands.

"I heard you yelling, are you ok" the man asked.

"i think my leg is broken, besides that I'm fine" Aryona told the unknown man.

"Alright, I can't help with the leg but I can take you to someone who can" the man told he, he picked her up ans she cried out in pain. "sorry"

"its ok" Aryona told him. He cradled her in his arms as he walked slowly trying not to bounce to cause her any more pain then she was already in.

"I'm sorry I can't help with the pain but we'll be there soon" the man said, there was no response. He looked down on his baggage, she seemed to have passed out. the man soon came upon the town so he took her to the doctor.

"Huh ah, w-ware am I?" she asked sitting up, "my leg?"

"Its fine I fixed it, you'll be sour for a few days besides that its fine" the doctor told her.

"Ware is the one that brought me? Ware did her go?" she asked the doctor.

"He went back to his house up the road three houses, but your to weak to walk" the doctor told her.

"I got to go, he saved my life" Aryona got up from the bed she was laying on gathered her things and ran out the door. She continued to run up the road until she reached the house the doctor said. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Coming" said the familiar voice, the man opened the door, "Oh its you, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm fine I just wanted to..." Aryona fell, she passed out again luckily the man was there to catch her or she would have had a concussion too. He brought her into his house and laid her in the couch, he placed a cool washcloth on her forehead, she also had a fever. He left her there to sleep as he when back to doing what he was before she arrived. A few hours later she woke up, the man walked into the room ware she was.

"Ah your awake, good I was beginning to wonder if you were going to wake up today or not" he told her as she sat up, "here eat this , you'll feel better" he placed a tray with a bowl of stew and a glass of milk in front of her, she ate it thankfully.

"Thank you, vary much" Aryona told him.

"How long were you in the woods for?" the man asked her.

"About three weeks, what you just gave me to eat was the most I've had" Aryona told him. "I should be leaving now" she goes to stand but fell back onto the couch.

"Not being that weak, you can stay as long as you need too build up your strength, I'll take care of you until you can walk without wobbling" the man said.

"No, I can't I'd be to much of a burden" Aryona tried standing once again she fell back.

"I insist, it will take a few days for your leg to be strong enough to handle walking so you can just stay here" the man said.

"Well ok thank you, I'm Aryona by the way" she tells him.

"Well its nice to know your name Aryona, I'm Jason" he told her.


	4. The Evaluation and Trip Home

I'm so sorry it took me this long to update...i will try to go faster with the next chapter but hopefully this really short one will old you until i can get the next one up...thank you BadApple for waiting so patiently and helping me with it...you may not think you did but you did

Disclaimer: i own my ideas because they are mine...anything else to do with fullmetal alchemist i don't own (except a few games and dvd's);)

* * *

Chapter 4: The Evaluation and Trip Home

"Oh, I'm so nervous" Aryona said as she Ed and Alphonse walked into the south H.Q.

"You'll do fine, just do what you did yesterday" Alphonse told her

"Easier said then done, this is my first evaluation test" Aryona said, "That's it I'm not going" she turned to walk away.

"Ah Aryona, glad you could make it" Major Armstrong said walking up to her, "and you're in luck the Fhrur himself is here" he told them.

"Oh really, that-that's great" Aryona said as she sweat-dropped.

"Yes, your the first evaluation for today so come, I will escort you three" he walked ahead of them and walked deeper into H.Q. They went down some halls to a large conference room, Armstrong opened the doors and let the three walk in and walked in after them. "Presenting The Time alchemist, accompanied with Fullmetal and his younger brother"

"Ah Time nice to see you again" the Fhuru said as they walked in, "and Fullmetal is escorting you, so how have you been?" he asked her.

"Very well sir, thank you" Aryona replied with a small voice.

"What about you Fullmetal?" Fhuru Bradley asked. Ed was about to reply but was cut off by Major Armstrong.

"Sir I don't mean to interrupt you but we have a lot of evaluation's to get threw today, we should get started" Armstrong said.

"Your quite right Major, alright Time present your research" the Fhuru said to her.

"Well sir, they are my research" Aryona said gesturing to Ed and Alphonse.

"Fullmetal and his brother, but how?" he asked in surprise.

"Well I had to get some maintenance done on my automail and..." she trailed off.

"It might be better if we showed him" ed said.

"Yes, good idea Ed" Ed and Alphonse took there place on either side of Aryona, she clapped and put her hands on her chest and to every one in the room the three of them disappeared, a few seconds later they reappeared.

"Interesting, very interesting" _I wonder if the others know. _"well that is a good way to keep your license, that would be very useful if a war should start." Fhrur Bradly told them.

"Yeah, it would I guess." Aryona said.

"Alright, you may leave; I'll look forward to seeing your alchemy in action." the Fhrur told her as they walked out of the large room.

"Well I can keep my license for another year now" Aryona said.

"Now that you have your license what are we going to do?" Al asked.

"I don't know" Aryona said, she stood and thought for a moment.

"Here's an idea, how about we go to your home town and visit your dad before we do something major" Ed suggested.

"Yeah its been a while since I was home, I would like to put some flowers on his grave; well I guess we're going to my home town then" Aryona said agreeing with Ed. The tree of them walked out of H.Q. and to the train station.

* * *

"So Aryona ware did you live before you went to central?" Alphonse asked her sitting on the bench of the train.

"New Obtain, its king of a small town but not as small as Risembool" she said sitting next to Ed

"We have never been to New Obtain before have we brother" Al asked his yawning brother.

"Nope, so why else are we going to New Obtain besides to see your dad Aryona?" Ed asked yawning again.

"Well my teacher move there and it would be good to see him again." Aryona said to them.

"What kind of alchemy dose he do?" Al asked.

"Well he didn't do alchemy he taught me his ideas and I tried ti put them into action with alchemy" Aryona said.

"WHAT? You learned to do your time alchemy from ideas?" ed asked in surprise.

"Um yeah" she replied.

"That's amazing Aryona, brother maybe he has an idea about the philosophers stone" Al said excitedly.

"Maybe, say how long will it take to get there?" Ed asked Aryona.

"About three and a half hours, why?" she asked

"Can't you make it go faster?" Ed whined.

"I could but I'm not gonna I need to build up my nerve, its been ten years since I have seen my teacher; I know you guys know what I'm going threw!" Aryona said.

"Well I'm going to sleep then wake me when we get there" Ed said getting comfortable in his seat.

"I can't believe that you are going to sleep at a time like this, I need comforting!" Aryona says nudging him.

"How bad could it be our teacher used to beat us, she left us stranded on an island for 30 days to fend for ourselves we were five and six years old" Ed said only opening one eye.

"Brother you know how nerve raking it was when we went back to teacher" Alphonse said to Ed who closed his eye.

" Yeah but no one was there to comfort us when we got there, she just started beating us up again like we were kids again" Ed said opening both eyes.

"Well my teacher did deprive me of sleep and food" Aryona said.

"Really why?" Ed asked

"Well actually we deprived ourselves of sleep and food mostly to see if I could do his ideas" Aryona told them

"So he wasn't bad at all?" Alphonse asked

"I guess so" Aryona says.

"So what are you worried about," Ed said closing his eyes again, "its not like he is going to ask you to do more on his research" ed said tiredly. "so like I said wake me when we get there"

"Yeah your right Ed I shouldn't worry," she clapped and put her hands on the train, "it should take only about an hour now to get there; Alphonse do you think you could wake me in time to slow the train down? I would like to sleep too"

"Of coarse" Alphonse said Aryona laid her head on Ed's shoulder and closed her eyes. Ed opened his one eye to see Aryona's head, he shook his head and closed his eye again to sleep.

* * *

_Aryona was standing on a bridge, at one end was her with her having a normal body standing next to Ed also with a normal body and an other boy she didn't recognize at the other was her alone with her body now "you need to chose sacrifice your relationship with them or find the stone."_

_ "I don't know what to do, dad if only you were here."_

_ "I am sweety." _

_ "Dad! What should I do? I want to stay with Ed and Alphonse, but I need to have my body like this so I can remember what I failed to do."_

_ "Sweety, it's not up to me what you chose; only you can chose your destiny."_

_

* * *

_Aryona was shaken awake by Alphonse. "Oh Alphonse thanks" Aryona clapped and put her hands on the train to slow it down; she shook Ed. "Ed wake up were almost there"

"I'm up, ware are we again?" he asked sleepily.

"New Obtain" Aryona reminded him.

"Oh yeah I remember now," Ed sat up and rubbed his eyes, "even this train ride was long"he stood to stretch his leg. Fifteen minuets later the train stopped at the train station, the three of them got off along with the rest going to New Obtain. Aryona looked at the small town before her memories flooded back to her, ones she did remember and ones she didn't want to. She walked threw the town a little girl again only no one was there to welcome her home. As they walked behind her ed and Al looked around at the town. People stared as they walked by.

"So ware did you used to live Aryona?" Alphonse asked her as they continued to walk.

"We lived out of town, a few miles dad wasn't known very well in town; he would send me to get stuff for the house" Aryona said as she lead the way to her old house. Soon a small cottage like house came into view in front of them Aryona stopped in her tracks causing Ed to bump into her.

"Hey! Warn me when your going to stop next time," she didn't answer Ed finally looked at her and seen the look on her face. "Aryona are you ok?" he asked her, she cleared her throat.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to Aryona" Alphonse said coming up behind her.

"No we cam to visit him, I told him I would" Aryona said she took a deep breath and started walking towards the house once more

(A.N. I just realized that the Fhrur is like mad-eye moody from Harry Potter..its the same eye too!)


	5. A Teacher And Pupil Reunite

Chapter 5: A Teacher And Pupil Reunite

"35 liters of water, 25 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of lime, 200 grams of phosphorus, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams salt peter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorite, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon and trace amounts of 15 other elements; ok i think i have every thing soon you will be with me again dad" Aryona mixed the ingredients and put them on the circle on the floor. she cut her finger and let the blood dribble onto the pile. she put her hands onto the transmutation circle, the light that came from the circle was blue at first. Everything seemed to be going as planned until the light turned red, Aryona shut her eyes tightly.

"Its over now" a voice said Aryona opened her eyes to see an outline of a figure, she was only able to truly see a flesh arm and leg.

"Who are you?" Aryona asked it.

"I am what humans refer to as the world; universe; God or true knowledge; one or all," it said, "but you can call me Truth" he told her.

"Ware am i?" she asked him.

"Oh, don't worry about that; just enjoy what your about to see" Truth told her laughing afterword, the door behind her opened. An eye inside the black abyss opened, black hands shot out one after another until they were able to pull her through the door. Soon scenes flashed before her eyes the meaning behind them being forcibly downloaded into her brain.

"Please stop! My head is going to explode!" the scenes stopped and she appeared in front of Truth once more.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked her.

"It is possible to do a human transmutation its just getting the soul, again show me again maybe then i can find the secret" Aryona told him.

"Sorry, one time per payment" Truth said.

"Payment?" Aryona asked, all of a sudden flesh started to form on Truth's right leg. Aryona looked at her own and saw that it was disappearing.

"I think that is fair, I show you whats in the gate; you give me your right leg. Well, enjoy what you learned" Truth disappeared and Aryona reappeared in her living room in front of the now disfigured form of her father.

"Dad? Dad can you hear me?" Aryona asked, the only sound she heard was gasping. An arm stretched out in response then fell, a puddle of blood formed around the unmoving form. "No! I failed! I have to try again" once more Aryona put her hands on the circle at once she was back at the gate.

"Your a fool" she went into the gate again, seen the same scenes and was plopped in front of Truth, his left arm began to form flesh. "Thanks for the new arm and leg."

The house in front of Aryona looked run down and only the home to mice, rats, snakes, and cats each having something to eat. Aryona had nothing to say, the last time she was here was when she tried to bring her father back. the small faded yellow cottage house had dingy white shutters, the windows were boarded shut along with the door. "It's so run down, you used to live here?" Ed asked looking at the house.

"Mh-hm" Aryona couldn't speak, it was to hard so she nodded.

"Do you want to go inside Aryona?" Alphonse asked picking up a a pice of steel, she didn't answer.

"Well i want to, you don't have to if you don't want to" Ed says clapping, he took the pice of steel and turned it into a pry bar. Aryona walked forward and took the bar and walked to her old front door. she popped off the boards and picked the lock so she could open the door. she turned to face the boys.

"Don't be to shocked" she told them, she thrust open the door and stepped out of the way only catching a glimpse of what was inside. she walked to the steps and sat down.

Ed instantly saw the stains on the floor and the chalk residue from the circle. He knelt down going back in time to be a small boy with his brother performing the same taboo as Aryona.

"It looks the same, doesn't it brother?" Alphonse asked Ed, bringing him back.

"Yeah it dose," Ed said, "they left everything, the furniture, the lamps, even the carpet" Ed whispered looking around.

"Brother, look" Al was standing by a window looking out at the scene before him.

"What is it Al?" he asked him walking over to look out the window as well. what he seen was Aryona standing by a tree next to a cross in the ground.

"You should go talk to her, we've been through such similar things that maybe you can cheer her up and convince her to get her body back like us" Al suggested.

"Thats a good idea, maybe it will get her out of this slump she is in" Ed walked out of the house and over to Aryona.

"If your done make sure you close the door so it locks" she said hearing him come up behind her.

"Alphonse is still inside" Ed told her.

"so, did you..."

"yeah we seen; back in Risembool you said you did it twice like me, but how? You don't have any family" Ed said.

"Yeah nice of you to notice!," Aryona spat, "sorry, your wondering how i saw the gate twice right? i did the transmutation twice in a row" she said.

"Twice, in a row; how?" he asked.

"I used what was there, the body; i wanted him back so badly," Aryona began to cry, "i wanted my old life back, i needed my life back" she dropped to her knees and curled into a ball, she cried harder. Ed knelt down beside her not knowing how to comfort her he then remembered back in Risembool. She wanted to hug him for protecting her. he moved in front of her, forced her to sit up and embraced her like a father would his hurt and crying child. Aryona cried into his shoulder, Ed's eyes began to sting with slight tears. He himself had never cried over the fact that his mother died and was turned into a homunculus.

"I don't know what to say to make you feel better, but i can honestly say I know what your going threw" he told her.

"But you have a brother! You have family! I don't, the only form of family I have is my teacher" she said into his shoulder.

"Well do you want to leave then and go see your teacher?" Ed asked, Aryona nodded, Ed helped her stand up. They walked back towards the house, Alphonse was waiting on the steps door closed.

"Are you ok Aryona?" Al asked her sounding worried.

"I'm just remembering" she said wiping her eyes.

"Well your the one who knows ware your teacher lives so start walking" Ed said trying to sound more positive. Aryona smiled at him and did as he said.

The house started to come into view and Aryona's heart began beating faster. they climbed the hill to see a tall figure standing in the doorway. "Aryona, is that you; i haven't seen you in ages" the man said coming out of the house to meet them.

"Its good to see you teacher" Aryona said.

"I told you after all the teaching i gave you, you can call me by my first name Dmitry" he said. he grabbed Aryona and gave her a hug in the way an old friend and teacher could, Dmitry looked up and saw the boys. "oh and who are you guys?" he asked

"i am the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse," Ed told him, "so your her teacher?" Ed asked, he was shocked by his appearance the whole right side of his face was covered in metal, his arms from the elbow down were automail.

"so your the Fullmetal Alchemist, but your so short" Dmitry said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC MIDGET!" Ed screamed in retaliation.

" I didn't say that, but anyway i bet you guys had a long trip, come inside and eat something" he had one arm on Aryona's shoulders, turned him and her around and walked towards the house.

"Hey Al what do you think happened to him?" Ed asked walking a ways behind them.

"i don't know brother, do you think it was an accident?" Al asked

"i don't know, but i aim to find out" Ed replied. they walked into the house and seen Dmitry turn a sheet of metal into a large pot, using alchemy.

"Aryona i thought you said he couldn't do alchemy" Al said in surprise.

"Well he can only do a little and only with metal," Aryona told them, "i guess i forgot"

"Not only metal but electronic things as well, like radios and phones," Dmitry told them, he pointed to his head, "i even came up with the idea of my knew eye"

"I thought something was different," Aryona commented, "this one it glows red didn't the other one glow green?"

"Yes but this one can see farther then the one before and it can even see threw simple material when i want it to that is" he said.

"That is so cool so you can see through my jacket?" Aryona asked.

"Yep and your waring a red shirt" Dmitry told her.

"Thats right" she said

"Wow thats really amazing" Alphonse said

"since i have more people then any other occasion i should go to the market" Dmitry told them getting ready to leave.

"No, let me; its my fault that we showed up unannounced" Aryona said

"I'll go too" Alphonse said walking out the door with Aryona.

"Good now i can ask you some questions" Dmitry told Ed.

"Wait, you want to ask _me_ questions?" Ed asked.

"Well, yes I'm sure you have been around her for long enough; can you tell me why she has an automail arm and leg?" Dmitry asked Ed.

"i don't think she wouldn't want me to tell you" Ed told him

"You tell me, I'll tell you" Dmitry motioned to the metal part of his face. curiosity got a hold of Ed.

"Ok" he retold the story Aryona told him. Dmitry looks at Ed with an astonished look on his face after Ed was threw telling the story.

"Wow, if i knew that was the reason she wanted my teaching i would not have took her on" Dmitry commented.

"if it wasn't you it would have been some one else that would have taught her, it may have been a different form of alchemy but she still would have done it" Ed told him, Dmitry nodded in agreement then went to the kitchen and made some tea.

" I'm sure your wondering about me now right?" he asked Ed as he set the tea down in front of him and Ed. Ed shook his head as Dmitry sat down," well i was working for a man called General Basque Grand, I'm sure you know him by The Iron Blood Alchemist; well it was a secret organization to build bombs for the civil war and i was hooking up the explosive when it went off" Ed looked up from his cup in shock.

"You were in the military what rank?"

"Lieutenant, Lieutenant Larson of the special ops governed by the Führer himself. After i was fixed up the military gave me an honorable discharge, they pay for my house and everything" Dmitry says.

"Wow, i never knew there was a special ops run by the Führer; i wonder why?" Ed pondered.

Aryona and Alphonse finally reached the market they picked up some meat for stew, bread, milk, a few banana's, orange juice, bacon, potatoes and some assorted vegetables. "Do you think we have enough for as long as we are going to stay? Alphonse asked.

"It should be were only staying for a few days then we need to get going to Xerxes" she said.

"Why Xerxes? There is nothing there but a town of ruins" Al said as they walked back with the food.

"Well i want to try something, I've been meaning to try for a while and i rather be somewhere where nothing bad can happen" little to there knowledge the bird on the tree they happen to walk by was none other then envy, he had been following them since they left risembool. he took to the air to tell the others about Xerxes.


	6. The Journey To Xerxes

Thank you every one that is into my story, sorry I haven't updated lately I had a lot of school work that I had to do and check up on so I could graduate on time so that was put in the number one priority

Disclaimer: I don't own full metal alchemist, although I do own the second part to the first season and the two PS2 games, and a cosplay!

Chapter 6: The Journey to Xerxes

Alphonse and Aryona walked into the house with the groceries "Were back" Al called as they came in, he had most of the groceries; Aryona had one bag out of the six.

"Do you really think we are going to need all of that?" Dimitry asked looking at all the bags; they took them to the kitchen to unload them.

"Knowing Ed probably" Al said.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Ed retorted tartly.

"Your like a bottomless pit when it comes to food brother" Al told him.

"I am not!" Ed fired back.

"Ok while you guys argue on the state of Ed's stomach I'll be making dinner" Aryona said.

"I'll help" Dimitry said as he and Aryona walked into the kitchen.

"Were having your favorite brother, stew" Alphonse told him.

"I haven't had stew in a long time, you know who ever invented stew was a genius; I don't even like milk but in stew it works" ed said happily to his brother.

"I know that brother" Al told him. The day continued with nothing happening except Edward burning his tongue from eating his stew to fast.

* * *

Envy reached his destination shortly after hearing the girl alchemist's plans to go to Xerxes.

"Why dose she want to go to Xerxes?" Sorrow asked, "There is nothing but ruins there"

"Yes there are ruins but there is also hieroglyphics, she might be trying to figure something out with whats there" Lust informed him, "one of us will have to go and see what she is planing"

"I'll do it, its not every day I get to go to Xerxes" Sorrow commented.

"Are you sure your little Sorrow can handle it?" Envy mocked him

"Of course I can I'll figure out what she is up to and report back, later" Sorrow walked away as the others watched.

"Should I follow him, be sure he doesn't do something stupid or help them in any way" Envy asked lust.

"No he has to do something on his own" lust said, "lets just see what happens'

Sorrow made his way to Xerxes. He rode on the roof of trains and stole a car or two, he hopped on a horse to the ruins. The next day Sorrow was ready to prove to the others that he could do this on his own but he now realized that he is not doing this because he volunteered, it gave him a chance to figure out how this girl is important to him and why he doesn't want to kill her "God, why does this have to be so hard all I have to do is walk up to them kill the boys and take her hostage; its that easy. But on second thought if this other metal armed one is as good as her then I might have a problem"

* * *

"Ugh I hate desserts its to dry and to hot" Ed groaned, "why are we going to Xerxes again?" he asked as they walked.

"Because brother Aryona has an idea that she wants to try out" Alphonse told him.

"An idea huh, what kind of idea?" Edward asked.

"You'll see when we get there" she replied "witch will be in about a half hour; see where almost there" she pointed off in the distance, there were the ruins. They walked up to the outskirts of the ruins they walked around for a few hours looking for what Aryona told them about. They soon found it a wall with a huge transmutation circle on it. "have you guys ever hear of Alkahestry?" Aryona asked them.

"I've heard of it," Ed replied, "why?" he asked. Aryona walked up to the wall.

"Because this, this is my idea" she patted the wall.

"What about it?" Alphonse asked"

"Well only seeing half of it its going to be hard to figure it out, but I think if I use some math I could figure it out" Aryona told them

"Math, I hate math" he told them.

"Your not doing it, I am; just give me some time ok" she pulled out a tape measure she must have taken from Dimitry. She took the measurements of the transmutation she figured out what it would look like using some geometry she shortened the measurements to be a reasonable size. (I'm not sure if they would have geometry but seriously look at the transmutation circles.) it only took her an hour to get the dementions of the whole circle. "The next thing I'm going to try and do is pretty complicated, I'm not even sure if it will work" she told them.

"What are you going to do next Aryona?" Alphonse asked her.

"Well I'm going to try to reverse my alchemy and turn back time to see the whole hieroglyphic but if I do that I would have to do it to the whole place, draw a huge transmutation circle around it" she told them.

"Or I could tell you" Sorrow said coming out from behind a huge boulder.

"What are you doing here, where's envy, is he behind there too?" Aryona asked sarcastically.

"No he's not here, just hear me out I can tell you about the ruin; for some reason I don't want to kill you, I don't want to kill him" he pointed to Ed, "I want to find out why you are so damn important to me" he finished.

"Aryona, I don't trust him; he's a homunculus he could be lying about the ruin and not killing us" Ed said.

"Please, if I was lying I would have killed you already; trust me I'll tell you about the ruin as long as she tells me what I need to know" Sorrow told him, Ed clapped and put his hands on the rock next to him from it he pulled a spear about five feet long.

"Al, why don't you hold him" Ed suggested.

"Why me, can't we just tie him up?" he asked Aryona walked forward and just sat in front of Sorrow. That moment Aryona's mind shot back to when she was young and she would listen to his stories. The boys looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"Aryona are you sure you want to do this?" Ed asked her, but she just waved over her shoulder. Sorrow sat in front of her.

"Ok so how are we going to do this do you want to start talking or should I?" Aryona asked him.

"You talk, then I will" Sorrow replied, so Aryona started her story.

"You were my dad..."she continued until he was updated to ware they were now.

"Wow, I can't believe that all happened because he; I was sick" Sorrow said sympathetically

"Alright tell us about the ruin" Aryona said.

"Its complicated and intricate that's about it, the only other person that has seen it was lust and I don't think she would talk to you about it," he stood up, "but I'll see what I can do to get the information, the next time we meet I'll tell you what I find out" Sorrow told them, he started to walk away.

"Are you sure you will tell us?" Alphonse asked him.

"Yeah I will, now I got to make up something you guys are doing and go tell the others" he said walking into the desert, Aryona stood up and stretched.

"I wonder why he is helping us," Aryona said as she turned to the boys, "any ideas on why?" she asked them.

"Maybe he doesn't like the other homunculus and he wants them gone" Alphonse suggested.

"What ever the reason, I don't like it" Ed replied, Aryona looked at Ed and shook her head, she walked over to him anger in her face.

"Just because you have had bad experience with them doesn't mean that one of them could be different" she turned and stormed off into the distance.

"Now look what you did brother" Alphonse told him as he watched Aryona walk farther into the distance.

"What do you mean look what I did, she is a naïve little girl that doesn't know anything about homunculi" Ed yelled hoping Aryona heard him. Aryona looked over her shoulder and looked at Ed with disgust.

"She heard that brother, why are you being so mean?" Alphonse asked him.

"I'm not, she just needs to learn that not everybody is going to be nice to her, she needs to realize that some people aren't going to be true to there word" Ed replied, Aryona had walked up behind him while he was talking.

"Are _you_ Ed, true to your word; or have you been lying to me this entire time. You don't want me traveling with you and Alphonse, you don't even want my in your family" she said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How can you say that Aryona, of course we want you in our family!" Alphonse said trying to persuade her. Ed just looked at her, Aryona clapped her hands and ran of into the desert at full speed.

"Aryona!" Alphonse called after her.

"Just let her go, she can't hear you" Ed said to him. Alphonse turned on his brother.

"If you were to be more open minded this wouldn't have happened, now she probably hates us thanks to you," Alphonse picked up Edward by his jacket, "why? Why do you have to be like this? YOUR THE NAIEV ONE BROTHER!" Alphonse dropped him. Ed just sat there as he watched him walk away.

Aryona slowed herself down, her legs hurt from running in the sand, her eyes stung from the blowing sand and tears that streamed down her face. The wind started to blow hard causing the sand to be picked picked up, it blew in every direction. She tossed up her hood over her head and pulled it down over her face. Soon she heard shuffling foot steps. She looked behind her and seen a blurry figure, to tall to be Ed and to short to be Alphonse. "Its probably a mirage" she told herself. Soon after the figure fell over her.

"What the?" said a deep voice.

"I guess your not a mirage" she said sitting back up.

"Who are you?" asked the dark skinned man.

"I'm no one for you to be concerned with I walked away from my _family_ because they were lying to me, they weren't even my family; they were just travel companions" the sand died down and Aryona was able to see her guest more clearly, he hand dark skin and red eyes.

"How can your family lie about what they are? Where I come from every one is family under our god Ishbala" he said, his face had an X shaped scar on it.

"Well I'm an alchemist, I don't believe in god" Aryona told him.

"Your not a state alchemist, are you?" he asked her.

"Not any more" she pulled out her state alchemist watch and looked down on it.

"Good, I won't have to kill you" he told her.

"Kill me? Why would you kill me? I never did anything to you; this is the first time I met you" she told him.

"As you said your quieting so you are of no concern to me" he stood and walked on in the heat. Aryona waited for him to get out of sight to get up and run back towards Xerxes.

"I don't see why I have to warn him" she said to herself as she ran. _Because you have come to love him as part of your family_. A voice told her. She arrived back at the ruins to see Ed in the same place he was in when she left and Alphonse on the out skirts of the ruins. "i should talk to Alphonse first he's not the one mad at me" she walked over to Alphonse who in shock yelled out her name.

"Aryona!" he rushed to her and picked her up, "don't run away like that, you had me worried!" he told her sternly.

"Alphonse I'm only here because of one reason, I'm warning Ed about something them I quieting the military. I don't want to be a state alchemist any more" Alphonse put her down and walked with her over to Edward.

"Back to yell at me again Al?" Ed asked with sad sarcasm.

"You yelled at him?" Aryona asked Alphonse.

"A little" Alphonse said guiltily.

"So why are you back? I thought you were gone for good?" Ed asked Aryona.

"Well, I thought I would be nice and warn you about some one that possibly wants to kill you" Aryona told him, at this he looked at her.

"Kill me?" he asked

"Perhaps not just you, he asked if I was a state alchemist and I told him no" she started to say.

"But you are" Ed interrupted her, she slapped him upside the head.

"Just listen! He asked if I was a state alchemist I told him no then he said 'good then I won't have to kill you' I think he wants to kill state alchemists; lets get to a phone so I can warn the colonel" Aryona told them.

"Fine lets go" Ed said he stood up and they made there way back to new obtain.

A few days later they arrived back at Aryona's teacher's house. A knock came from Dimitry's door, he opened it to find two very dusty kids and a dust coated suite of armor. "I was wondering when I was going to see you guys again," Dimitry told them, "come in, take a shower and tell me how it went" he said ushering them in.

"A shower would be nice, but I only need to use your phone" Aryona said.

"Go get a shower; I'll call the colonel" Ed told her walking over to the phone

"I'm sure whatever it is it can wait until both of you have had showers, I'll take Alphonse out side and hose him off" he walked towards the door.

"Just be sure not to get him wet on the inside" Aryona told him as she stripped off her jacket and shirt.

"Can't you do that in the bathroom?" Ed asked as he slightly blushed.

"I want to wash my cloths Ed, and when I call the colonel I'm telling him I'm resigning so from now on I am a normal alchemist" she unhooked her watch and tossed it to Ed. "when you go back to central be sure to give that to the colonel for me will ya" she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"I can't believe your resigning your title, is it because we fought?" Ed asked her, Aryona cracked the door.

"Its not like I don't want to talk but I would like to get my shower done with if you want we can talk after your shower" she told him. Out side Dimitry was spraying Alphonse with the hose.

"I can't help but feel that there is some tension between the two of them, what happened while you guys were out there?" Dimitry asked. Alphonse sweat dropped.

"Well, we had an argument about something. I'm just hoping they talk it out but brother is not one for talking, he is more the fighting type" Alphonse told him.

Back inside Aryona stepped out of the shower put the one thing that she had clean. It was a pale light blue dress that went down to her knees, it had white lace hem and straps. She shook out her hair and let it fall to her shoulders. The tendrils tickled her back as she shook her head. She picked up her dirty cloths and opened the door.

"Its about damn ti..." Ed trailed off, he really saw her for the first time as being pretty. Before she would ware loose pants and an over sized jacket.

"What? Move get out of my way; I need to wash my cloths" Aryona walked past Ed to the washing machine in the back room, Ed walked into the bathroom shaking his head.

_"When in the hell did she start looking like that; she is kind of pretty. Ugh what am I thinking"_ he shook his head again.

Aryona scrubbed her cloths and rung them out then took them out to the line to dry

"I haven't seen that in a while Aryona" Dimitry said. Alphonse, turning so Dimitry could spray his back, looked at Aryona.

"Wow Aryona you look really pretty" he told her.

"Thank you Alphonse, its such a nice maybe when your done we could go for a walk, I still have to put some flowers on my dad's grave; I want to get some wild flowers for him" Aryona replied.

"That would be fun, the walk I mean" he replied.

"Ok then, I'm going to go inside and call Mr. Mustang and warn him about this scared person and tell him that I resign" she flourished up the steps and inside. Ed was out of the shower, he stood in the living room with only his pants on drying his hair.

"Oh, hey" he said when he looked to see who came in. Aryona walked to the phone and started to dial for H.Q. "i already called, I told them every thin; your enconter in the desert and that your resigning" Ed told her, she put the phone down.

"Who picked up, did you talk to the colonel" she asked him.

"No, it was lieutenant Hawkeye; she said she would tell him and that she is sad that your leaving the military" Ed told her

"Still, I should call the colonel and tell him about the guy in the desert, it was an Ishbalan; can you believe it" she picked up the phone and dialed for H.Q. "hello, yes can you connect me to colonel mustang please, its The Time Alchemist"

The phone rang in the colonel's office this time he was there. "This is colonel mustang" he said into the receiver.

"Hello colonel, its Aryona, I'm not sure if lieutenant Hawkeye told you anything"

"About the desert yes, I was hoping you would call i would like a description of the person"

"Yes sir, he has a scar on his face in the shape of an X and he is Ishbalan" as she talked Mustang wrote down what she said.

"Ishbalan huh, alright now on to more pressing business; the lieutenant told me that you want to resign as a state alchemist why?" he asked her

"Sir, I really can't go into detail, but I will have Edward dropp off the watch when they get back there sir"

"Go ahead and hang onto it, who knows you might change your mind; good bye Time" Mustang hung up the phone

"Do you think she will sir, change her mind?" lieutenant Hawkeye asked.

"I can't say for sure, but of she dose change her mind it will be good for Fullmetal"

"What do you mean sir?"

"Oh nothing lieutenant " mustang put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

Aryona hung up the phone and walked towards the door. "What did he say?" Edward asked her.

"He told me to keep the watch, I have a feeling he thinks I'm going to change my mind, but I'm not gonna" she told him, she walked out side and checked her cloths that were blowing in the wind. She figured she had about an hour or so until they were dry. "ready Alphonse?"

"Ready" he told her. They started walking up the road towards a field full of wild flowers.

* * *

Sorrow finally arrived back to the hide out. "About damn time you got back here, so whats her plan?" envy asked.

"It was just her idea on how they can find a philosophers stone that was all" he told him. Sorrow waited a few minutes then changed his direction to lust. "Hey lust what dose that transmutation circle say in Xerxes?" he asked her.

"It's been a while since I have seen it, its not really alchemy its Alkahestry; its still a form of Alchemy though it allows the alchemist to have a different view of a human transmutation. Some believe that it would work with the right Alkahestorian." she told him.

"Oh, cool; thanks" Sorrow replied.

* * *

"Wow aren't these pretty Alphonse?" Aryona asked him. They were walking through the field looking for the perfect flowers.

"Yes they are" Alphonse agreed.

"You know this field was ware I was first stung by a bee; it hurt like hell then after a few minutes it got puffy and my face swelled up, turned out I was allergic," she laughed a little, "you should have seen the look on my dads face when I came home flowers in my small swollen hand and a smile on my red swollen face. I can still here him 'ok your allergic to bees now what do we do?' it was a good thing he was good with allergy stuff if I wasn't treated I probably would have suffocated" Aryona smiled. Alphonse was happy to see a smile on her face in stead of a frown.

_She always got sad when she talked about him, she would frown and cry. I heard her when we were in Risembool; it made _me_ sad to hear it. _Alphonse thought to himself. "Wow your allergic to bees? I've never been stung before," Alphonse told her, "from what you said I don't want to" he finished. Aryona laughed as she picked a few more flowers.


	7. Family Revealed

*looks around hoping not to get killed* sorry it took so long to update this one heh well here is chapter 7 i hope you like it. *walks away inside Alphonse's armor*

* * *

Scar walked into Central; a list of the State Alchemists he needs to kill in his mind. "Basque Grand the Iron-Blood Alchemist will be first to go" he told himself. His hood was up so no one who was walking around at night bothered to even look at him. He hid in an ally way until morning.

Roy woke up in his apartment; he looked around gloomily thinking why he lives in an apartment with a ranking of Colonel and a State Alchemist license. He shook his head; clearly not wanting to go to work just to sign his name on paper after paper. He mumbled as he stood up and walked to his coffee pot. He turned it on standing there for a few minuets smelling the sweet smell of the coffee itself and the bitter smell of the caffeine. He ran his hand through his hair as he walked to his bathroom the get ready for work. After bathing he came out dressed in his uniform. He grabbed his thermos and poured the coffee into it then left for H.Q. A few hours into the day he was finally awake and slightly harassing his subordinates. Before lunch Hughes walked in; a glum look on his face. "What's with the long face Hughes?" Roy asked.

"I just got a lost letter dated seven years ago; its apparently from my sisters husband" he replied.

"What dose it say?" Roy inquired; Hughes walked over and handed him the letter.

Dear Mase,

I would appreciate it it you could come out to new obtain and get your niece to take care of her. I'm dieing but she doesn't know that yet. I hope you can come before I die that way sh wont have to see. I know this is short notice but it would help if you could come.

Yours Martin Brady.

Roy finished reading the post dated letter. "i didn't know you had a sister" he commented.

"I did but I didn't know she got married and had a child. Its been almost eight-teen years since I have seen her" Hughes told him.

"Almost eight-teen years you say?" Roy rummaged through some papers, "giving the proper amount of time to meet, get married and have a child; your niece could be about six-teen years old just like Fullmetal. Just so we don't have a complete record of her family" Roy said.

"What are you talking about Roy?" Hughes asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking out loud; do you mind staying and telling me about your sister?" Roy asked him.

"I actually have work to do; maybe later Roy," he picked up the letter and put it in his pocket, "see ya" he walked out of Roy's office.

"Lieutenant is there any way we can get a hold of Time? We need to do some talking" Roy asked.

"I'll see what I can do sir" she told him.

* * *

Aryona and Alphonse arrived at her father's grave. "Well, here we are" she said as tears began to form.

"What was your dads name Aryona?" Alphonse asked; So she told him. He drew a transmutation circle around a stone then changed it into a simple headstone. He put it on the grave.

"Rest In Peace Martin Brady; thank you Alphonse" Aryona said her voice cracking. She knelt down and put the flowers on the stone. She stood and they turned to see Ed running to meet them.

"Hey the Colonel want us to come back to Central; he want to clear something up" Ed told them.

"Ok; I wonder what he wants to clear up?" Aryona asked.

"He didn't say; it just sucks that we can't get started on looking for the stone" Ed replied.

"Maybe we can check to see if lieutenant Hughes has found anything brother" Alphonse told him.

"Yeah maybe" Ed replied. The three of them went back to Dimitry's to say good bye.

The train pulled into Central Station ware unknown to Aryona her dessert mirage was waiting to find more of the State Alchemist. The trio of alchemists got off the train and made there way towards Central Command.

A knock came from Roy's door; he looked up from his stack of unfinished paper work. "Come in" as Ed, Al, and Aryona walked in he moved the papers around to find the one that he was going to use for Aryona. "Boys I'm gonna need you to leave; this is just between me and Aryona" Roy told them.

"Wow, must be important if he's using her real name instead of her State name" Ed said. He turned to leave followed by Alphonse. They walked down the hall an there way to see Hughes.

"Come in and sit down Aryona; it's been a while since we have chatted like normal people instead of like officers" Colonel said.

"Does that mean I can call you Roy?" she asked him.

"No, Mr. Mustang will be fine; the only reason we are talking like this is because I want you to see me as a friend and not as your superior officer" he told her.

"Ok so what is this about _Mr. Mustang? _If it's about my past you already know about it" she told him bluntly. Roy needed to get answers from her so he stood, walked around his desk, grabbed her by the front of the shirt, and pulled her up to stand.

"Listen to me; you need to tell me about your family so I can understand you better"

"Why? Your not my father; your not even my uncle that was suppose to come take care of me besides the fact that you are my superior officer doesn't mean I have to tell you what happened" Roy shook his head

"Fine then; as your superior officer I order you to tell me" he told her.

"I don't have to follow that order; if you have forgotten I m resigning from the military. So now I can give back the watch" she took the watch from her pocket, slammed it down on his desk, and stormed out of his office. She wanted to talk but not to him; there were a few things she wanted to get off of her chest. Ed and Al were to young to know what she was going through luckily as she walked down the hall she ran into Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Oh, hello Aryona its good to see you the colonel want to talk to you have you seen him yet?" she asked her

"Yeah I was just there; I didn't tell him a damn thing. He tried to order me to talk but I reminded that I resigned. So now I'm leaving; I don't care what happens to Ed or Al or this damn military!"

"You sound frustrated; do you want to talk?" Hawkeye asked her.

"Sure; I would like that" they walked to Riza's bunker and walked in to talk.

* * *

Ed and Al finally found Hughes "hey Edward how's it going?" he asked them as they came up to him.

"We were wondering if you found anything out about the philosophers stone?" Ed asked.

"Sorry boys but to be honest I haven't been concentrating on that lately. I recently got a lost letter from my sister's husband who, I assume, now would be dead" he told them. Ever since he got the letter Maes hasn't let it leave his pocket. Ed seemed shocked to hear this.

"I didn't know you had a sister; who did she marry?" Ed asked.

"His name was Martin Brady" Hughes told him; Alphonse gasped.

"What is it Alphonse?" Ed asked him; Alphonse grabbed Ed and took him a few steps away from Hughes .

"Brother, that is Aryona's dads name," he looked back at Hughes then back to ed, "should I tell him?" Al asked his older brother.

"Wait, that means he's her uncle!" Ed yelled they both looked back at Hughes. "I don't know Alphonse"

"Boys what are you talking about?" Hughes asked them.

"Oh nothing" they both said sweat-dropping.

* * *

"I don't know what _h_e wants to know; he didn't have to get angry either" Aryona spat with a tart tone.

"Well he probably just wants to help you find your uncle or even your mom" Riza told her. Aryona ran her hands through her hair.

"I don't know should I go back and talk to him?" she asked Riza.

"If it will make you feel better I'll go in with you" Riza told her; she nodded. Aryona stood up, grabbed her jacket and followed Riza to colonels office. She knocked on the door.

"Yes; come in" Roy replied looking up from his paper. The door opened to reveal his lieutenant followed by Aryona. "Come to talk have we?" he asked looking sternly at Aryona.

"Under one condition; Riza stays" Aryona told him.

"Fine" he pulled out the piece of paper he was going to write on as she answered his questions. "First of all there is something serious; we need more detail about the guy that you meet in the desert. He has already killed an alchemist" he told her. She told him what she could remember. "now there are just a few personal things I need to know; the names of your parents and there siblings and your mothers maiden name" she said.

"Good luck I only know my dads name," she paused when she did Hughes walked in, "Martin Brady" she finished as Ed and Alphonse walked in.

"What did you just say?" Hughes asked her coming around to look at her.

"Hughes leave; that's an order!" Roy said before Aryona could respond.

"No Roy! Not until she tells me what she just said" Hughes responded in a hurry.

"Your disobeying a direct order do you know what I could..." Roy started but Aryona looked at him and shook her head.

"It's ok Mr. Mustang; I don't see whats so important for him to know," she turned to Hughes, "my dad's name was Martin Brady" she replied. Hughes frantically reached into his pocket and pulled out the lost letter.

"The same Martin Brady that lived in New Obtain?" he asked her.

"Yeah; he died about seven years and a half years ago" she said.

"Maes, why don't you take her and talk with her" Roy suggested; Aryona looked puzzled at him.

"Right; come on Aryona lets go get you something to eat you must be hungry after that long train ride" Hughes said; Aryona stood confused and followed him out of mustangs office.

"Colonel! He's her uncle!" Alphonse blurted out.

"I know; I was just making sure," Roy picked up her watch and walked over to Edward and gave it to him, "make sure she gets this back Fullmetal; I know she said she is resigning but she still need to keep it. It will help her trust me" Roy told them.

"Alright colonel we will" Alphonse told him

* * *

Hughes and Aryona sat down at a table in a small restaurant. A waitress come and took Hughes order he wasn't hungry so her got a coffee. "I'm not hungry" Aryona lied her stomach rumbled. "a turkey sandwich please and a water" she told the waitress she went to go get the orders.

"About 18 years ago my sister left home and that was the last time I ever heard from her; until this came" he slid her the letter; as she read Aryona's eyes started to flood with tears. She quickly wiped them when the waitress came with her food and the drinks.

"But that means your my uncle; my dad never told me that mom had siblings he never told me if he had any either" Aryona said ; she took a bite of her sandwich but suddenly felt sick. "i don't feel so good; all this time I had family?" she asked him.

"Yeah; you even have an aunt and a cousin" Hughes told her.

"Really? C-could I meet them?"

"Of course; I'll have to make a few calls first" he said; She nodded. Hughes walked to the corner to the pay phone and called mustang. "Hey Roy it's Maes; she want's to meet Gracia and Elicia, thought I would tell you"

"Don't reveal to much; we don't need to risk your family getting hurt" Roy said.

"Right; and Roy take it easy on my niece alright" Hughes hung up before Roy could respond. Hughes then dialed his home number.

"Hello, Hughes residence" Gracia said.

"Hey it's me; I'm bringing some one over its along story. I'll have to tell you later" he told her.

"Ok we'll see you then"

"Bye" Hughes walked back to Aryona who had finished her sandwich and water. "alright were ready to go." they arived at Hughes house Aryona feeling nerves. Hughes opened the door. "Hey we're here"

"Daddy!" Elicia said running to hug her father.

"There is the most beautiful think in the world! How's daddy's little girl?" he cooed; Gracia walked in from the kitchen.

"This must be your guest" she said; she walked up to Aryona and introduced her self. "Hello; I'm Gracia"

"Hi" Aryona responded with a weak voice.

"And this little bundle of divine cuteness is Elicia, our daughter" Hughes told her; small tears formed in Aryona's eye's.

"Daddy who is the pretty lady?" Elicia asked him.

"I'm sorry," Aryona wiped her eyes, "I'm Aryona" she replied.

"Elicia why don't you take Aryona to your room and show her your toys" Hughes told her.

"Ok" Elicia took Aryona's hand and lead her to her room. Hughes waited for the door to close before saying anything.

"Gracia, she's our niece" Hughes told her; Gracia put her hand over her mouth.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"My sister ended up marrying her father; she doesn't know who her mother was or where she is"

"Oh honey," Gracia hugged him, "we will be her family now"

"If she wants us to be; she has gone so long with out family figures in her life I don't know if she would be ready for it" Elicia's door opened and the two walked out.

"Elicia why don't you go with mommy; me and your new friend need to have a talk" Hughes tells them.

"Ok daddy" she walked over to Gracia who took her hand and nodded at Maes; they left the room and went to the kitchen. "ok lets get down to business; Aryona me and Gracia want to know if you want to be part of our family even though you are my niece. We would love for you to stay here when you need to and to come to us with anything you need" he told her. The thought of her having a real family figure to call her own made her want to cry, laugh, jump up and down, but mostly throw up.

"I really don't know what to say" she let the emotion she felt the most shine through; tears of happiness slid down her cheeks.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Maes told her she shook her head; she finally found the one thing she was looking for, a family. She hugged Maes and put her face into his shoulder. His uniform was getting wet from her tears but he didn't care. Gracia and Elicia came back in ; Gracia spotted the two of them and had tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey" she said; her and Elicia came and hugged them.

"Elicia this is your cousin" Maes told her; her face lit up in the knowledge that she has more family Aryona lifted her head from his shoulder.

"I want to try and find mom; I'm going to have to stay a state alchemist to get to what I need. I was wondering if you would help me?" she asked; Maes's face went serious.

"Of course I will do all I can; we should probably get back to H.Q. so we can start" Maes grabbed his jacket .

"Yeah and I think I know some one who can help; the problem is he's a criminal"

"Lets talk more on the way" Maes told her, they left the house and made there way back to H.Q.

* * *

ok well that was chapter 7...bet you weren't expecting that mwahahahahah! any way i will try to update this sooner but I'm also working on others so who knows lets hope it wont take another five months to update


	8. Scar Captured

Chapter 8: Scar Captured

"Roy, we need to talk" Hughes said walking into his office followed by his niece

"What is it?" Roy asked; ed and Alphonse walked in as well.

"I want to find my mom" Aryona said.

"But I thought you were going to help us with the philosophers stone" Ed asked.

"Guys this is a little more important to me; you guys can help and maybe as we look we can see if we can find the stone but my mom is the number one priority"

"Oh Aryona here" Ed came forward and gave her her watch. She glared at Roy and took it.

"What made you want to look for your mother Time?" colonel asked her.

"Well sir I want my mom to know what a family is; there is one more thing sir" she tells him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You can't take Scar into custody just yet; I'm going to need him" she tells them.

"What!" He yelled, "that is the same person suspected to have killed a State Alchemist already," Roy told her, "absolutely not!"

"He did off quite a few guards as well" Hughes told her.

"Well he thinks I'm not a State Alchemist right? So he wont kill me and if we told him Ed resigned he wouldn't kill Ed"she said.

"What do you need him for Aryona?" Alphonse asked her.

"I need him to show us If there are any, Ishbalian refugee camps; I think if my mom ran she would want to continue to run but be protected." she tells every one; Hughes couldn't help himself.

"Isn't she the smartest thing you've ever seen?" he cooed over her. Aryona looked at him bewilderment on her face she had never been cooed over before; she smiled at the thought.

"But the real question is how are we going to capture him?" Ed asked

"One word," Aryona said, "bait" she looked at Roy; the rest of them followed suit.

"Fine; but this is going to be a very organized operation. lieutenant Hawkeye"

"Yes Sir?"  
"You will be the Hawks Eye shoot to injure; Fullmetal"

"What?"

"You will be with Time waiting for the signal then you will chase after him and prevent him from escaping"

"you spring a trap, enclosing both of us. Of course neither of you or him will see me. When you spring the trap don't worry about waiting I'll be in there; I'll be able to keep him from running." Aryona said.

"Absolutely not!" Hughes says "Aryona this man killed Brigadier General Grand and guards by exploding their heads; there is no way that you will be in there with him alone"

"I planed on tying his hands and feet together" Aryona told him.

"I agree with him its to dangerous for you to be trapped with him alone" Mustang said.

"But once I get him alone I'll be able to talk to him and tell him what I need from him; he should work with me," she tells them, "he wont know what hit him it will happen in a split second" she pulled out a map.

"Where do you plan on doing this Aryona?" Ed asked.

"Here," she pointed to a long back ally, "he'll probably be in hiding in the back streets not wanting to be seen. Colonel you'll be put here; there is an old clock tower at the other end," she looked at Hawkeye, "the entire ally will be in your sight; Ed you and me will be here," she pointed to a building halfway down the ally, "Alphonse you will be on the other side"

"Ok"

"If everything goes right then I will be looking for my mom in no time," she says, "then I'll finally get to see my mom" she finished happily.

The operation was scheduled for the day after tomorrow so the team had a day to get ready. Aryona went for a walk in Central; she wanted to get a good idea of the lay out in the small chance that they don't catch him. She arrived at the back ally where they were going to lure scar to. "i hope this works; I hope he cooperates with me. It would be nice if I could talk to him now and not have to do the ambush" she said as she walked. she was about to pass the building where she and Ed were going to hide when she looked in and seen her target. He seemed to have been injured some how; he was slumped against the back back left corner of the building with a blood stained jacket and shirt, blood was pooling around his hand. She wanted to help him but not give her secrete, that she was still a State Alchemist, away. She had to take her chances though; she slowly walked forward. She was about half way to him when he looked up at her.

"Desert alchemist; what are you...doing here?" he asked in between breaths. His breathing was shallow and staggered.

"I was walking by and happened to look and and saw that you were injured," Aryona told him, "I would like to help you if I can?" she asked him.

"I don't need...your help" his head lolled forward.

"He's lost to much blood the only thing I could do is stop the bleeding and sew the wound shut," Aryona looked around for a source of heat, "if I wait to long he could bleed to death and I won't be able to find my mom." Aryona said. She ran out of the building to the main street and looked for some one with a cigaret. She happened to spot Lieutenant Havoc; she ran to him and pulled him away from the girl he was talking to.

"Hey hey whats going on; oh Aryona I'm kind of busy" he tells her thumbing towards the girl.

"Just give me your lighter; now!" she ordered him. He dug in his pocket and handed it to her. She ran in the direction she came to get to her dying target.

"why would she need my lighter; she was acting suspicious," he turned to the girl who was the owner of the place he was at, "could I use your phone" she lead him to it and he dialed for Roy.

"Hello? Colonel Mustang here"

"Roy I just bumped into The Time Alchemist; she wanted my lighter and she was acting rather suspicious do you have any orders?" Havoc asked him.

"Follow her; make sure she doesn't get into trouble" Roy ordered him.

"Yes sir" Havoc hung up and ran in the direction Aryona went.

Aryona got to her patient and stripped his jacket and shirt off and laid him down. "turns out you were hurt more then I though" his arm was badly cut and his torso looked like it had what appeared to be shallow stab wounds. "What have you been doing to get hurt like this?" she asked the unconscious man.

"i was doing...what god told me" he replied weakly; he sat up "like I said...I don't need...your help" he replied reaching for his shirt.

"If you don't get help you will die and I am not gonna let that happen" she snatched his shirt and jacket and moved them out of his reach. "now lay back; I don't need you dieing on me because I need your help" she said; he didn't respond "must have passed out again."

Havoc went down the back ally he seen her go down but lost sight of her. "Damn" as he walked down the ally he looked in each building when he got to the middle he seen her slumped over a body. "Oh no" Havoc ran into the building startling her "Major Brady are you ok?"

"Damn it Havoc; go away!" she clapped her hands and sent a large wall up between them. She took the lighter out and used it to heat up her automail finger tip. Havoc put his ear to the wall hoping to hear what was going on on the other side.

"This will probably hurt, I don't know if you will feel it being passed out. I'm gonna burn your cut so it will stop it from bleeding, then I will sew it so it can heal" Aryona was about to put her finger tip on the cut on his arm but he grabbed her arm.

"What do you need...my help with?" he asked her.

"I want to find my mom and I think your the only one who can help" she says he let go of her arm so she could continue. "I'm going to try and do this fast I'll use my alchemy so maybe you wont feel anything" Aryona clapped and went to work. She warmed up the tip of her finger again and put it on his arm; it seared the skin sending a stream of smoke and the smell of burning flesh up her nose. She repeated the process until a burn was on both sides of the cut. "good it stopped the bleeding now I need a needle and thread" she slowed down, walked over to the wall and made a small window. "Lieutenant Havoc I need your help. Other then this this does not concern you. I need you to get me a needle and thread and bring it back here; along with Edward" she told him he looked into the small window.

"You know I never though I would be taking orders from a kid like you but here I am going to get what you want" Aryona smiled at him.

"Thank you Jean" he waved over his shoulder on his way out the door. "I'm gonna need some bandages too; guess I could use my jacket" Aryona took off her jacket and ripped it into long lengths of cloth.

Jean went to a supplies store and got the needle and thread, then called Roy to tell him what she said.

"We'll be there soon jean make sure she is safe" Roy ordered.

Aryona closed his stab wounds and bandaged them. His eyes opened. "Welcome back; I was beginning to wonder if you were going to wake up or not" Aryona said smiling at him.

"I didn't need your help" he replied.

"Then you would have died," she yelled at him, "I don't think you wanted that"

"If I were to die then it is the will of Ishbala" he replied; Aryona sighed.

"It's no gods will to watch one of their children die"

"If I recall correctly last time we talked you weren't the religious type."

"I'm not; I just think its stupid to risk your life just to get revenge for your people. I know about the massacre, I know what its like to lose a family member. I know I'm still young but I've been through a lot" she told him. Havoc walked into the building.

"Time I'm back you can get rid of the wall now" Havoc said.

"Lieutenant Havoc please call me Aryona I'm not a State Alchemist any more" she clapped and the wall disappeared.

"You're not a State Alchemist any more? Dose the Colonel know?"

"yes and yes; now do you have the needle and thread?" she asked him. He dug in his pocket and gave her the items. "Thank you," Aryona walked over to Scar, "I'm gonna do this fast again ok?" he didn't respond so she got to work. She clapped and sewed his cut together then wrapped it in a bandage. She slowed down. "did you feel anything?" she asked him.

"A small amount of pain; I am thankful for your help. For saving my life I will help look for your mother" he told her.

"Thank you" she said.

After a while Roy, Ed, Alphonse, and Hughes walked in. "Aryona what were you doing?" Hughes asked.

"Well I went for a walk, getting to know the back ally and I saved him; for doing that he agreed to help me find my mom"

"Fullmetal Alchemist: Edward Elric, Flame alchemist: Roy Mustang" Scar stood up.

"Wait, Scar, wait" Aryona said he stopped.

" Why are they here I said I would help you no one else" he started running at them but fell over; his feet being tied together.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to do that but you gave me no choice. Yes you said you would help me but it so happens that Edward and his brother are going with us; those two are like my brothers" Aryona said.

"Aryona I don't know if we are gonna travel with you if _he_ is going to try and kill me" Ed replied.

"He won't kill you Ed, right Scar?" she looked at him.

"After we find your mother I won't guarantee anything" he replied

"Ok I will untie you then," she walked over and cut the rope, "Plus Ed he might be helpful with the humonculi" she told him.

"You've encountered the humonculi as well?" Scar asked them.

" Is that how you got so injured?" Aryona asked him.

"Yes" he replied.

"Colonel, I would like to leave as soon as he is fully healed until then he can stay in my barracks with me" Aryona told him.

"No! He can stay in the infirmary with plenty of guards," Roy replied, "just to make sure he doesn't do anything he might regret; after all he is a murderer and could be put away for a very long time" he finished.

"Fine but I'm going to check on him, make sure he is getting food. I don't want him getting neglected." she told them.

"You care to much Aryona" Ed told her.

"When it comes to finding my mother; yes I do" she said bitterly.

"Brother; if it was our mother you would be the same way" Alphonse told him.

"Yeah I guess your right" Ed said.

"Ok how about we get going," Aryona replied; she helped Scar stand up, "you guys go ahead we'll walk" Roy, Hughes, and Havoc left; Ed, Alphonse, Aryona, and Scar started walking to Central H.Q. Once they got there they took Scar to the infirmary so he could get the proper first aid he needed. Every two hours Aryona was down there making sure he was healing fine. They would talk about different things helping the time pass.


	9. The Slums

Chapter 9 : The Slum

It took about two weeks for Scar to fully heal. Edward and Alphonse were vary wary about traveling with him mostly Edward. The thought of scar killing him while he slept crossed his mind plenty of times. _Its a good thing Alphonse doesn't sleep that way if scar does try Alphonse can hold him off. _

"Edward," Aryona was at the boys door, "are you awake?"

"yeah what is it?" he asked through the still closed door

"Can we talk?" she asked him.

"yeah I guess; come in" he was sitting on the bed in his boxers about to get dressed

"I was hoping we could talk alone" she glanced at the motionless Alphonse.

"Hey Alphonse what you go get some breakfast" Edward told him.

"Okay" taking the hint he left the room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Edward asked. Aryona sat next to him on the bed.

"It's about Xerxes, I should have done this a while ago… But I-I'm sorry I acted like that. I was being a complete jerk and I wanted to apologize before" tears trickled down her cheeks and fell onto her hands.

"Will you stop that," Ed said Aryona looked at him tears still in her eyes, "just stop crying okay?"

"Ed?" Aryona asked, and had a strong urge to kiss her. He only seem to forward so he kissed her on the cheek. "Ed what was that for?" She blushed.

"It made you stop crying didn't?" He asked. Aryona couldn't believe what just happened her heart started to flutter; she wanted to kiss him back. She looked as lips and slowly leaned forward, Ed leaned forward as well. Their lips almost touched.

"Hey Ed have you seen…?" Hughes walked in the room. The scene he saw look something like this: his niece in a long pajama shirt almost kissing Edward in boxers. Blushing deeply Aryona looked away from Ed and to her uncle.

"Uh, morning uncle Hughes" she said not looking directly at him.

"Go get dressed you guys are leaving today"

"right" she got up and quickly left Ed's room to go to her own.

"Uh, hi Lieutenant Colonel" Ed's face felt hot; the look on Hughes' his face turned from astonishment to one of pure evil.

"Edward what you think you are doing?" Hughes was going to protect his niece like she was his daughter.

"Well, she came in wanting to apologize about what happened in Xerxes. She started crying so I told her to stop but she didn't so I kissed her on the cheek. She was the one that was going to kiss me" Ed said in a slightly rushed tone. Hughes put his hidden knife away.

"So you kissed her on the cheek to cheer her up?" He asked.

"Yeah so if you're blaming someone blame her" Ed said.

"If you ever hurt her, and anyway, I will kill you" his attitude took a 180° turn "well I hope you guys have fun and don't get hurt" he walked out of the room. Ed sighed.

_"I can't believe that I was going to kiss her" _he shook his head and slid on his pants and socks. As he was pulling his shirt on Alphonse walked in with a tray of food for Ed and Aryona.

"Brother Richard Aryona go?" He asked setting down the tree on the table.

"She went back to her room" he told him; I picked up his food.

"Oh, okay; I'll take her her food that" Alphonse picked up the tray again and left the room once more. Alphonse walked down a hallway then another he came to her door and knocked "Aryona have breakfast for you" he told her.

"Oh… Thanks" her door cracked open enough to pass the trade through; she took the train close the door. She put the tray down she wasn't very hungry "when did I start feeling like this towards him?" She asked herself. She finished getting dressed, took a bite of the cold toast on the tray and decided to go about her day like nothing happened. She walked down the hall hoping her uncle didn't do much damage. "Why do I care I wasn't the one who kissed me" she sighed and shook her head. Walking around the corner she bumped into her uncle; she blushed again.

"I talked Edward and he told me that you are apologizing to him about something that happened and in Xerxes what happened?" He asked her.

"We had an argument that's all," she told him, "we're good now"

"I also told him that if he hurts you in any way I will kill him," he smiled, "I'm okay with the idea of you two that way until after you find your mother in the stone; he's nice enough to help you so you help him" he told her; she smiled.

"Okay uncle Hughes; I will" she gave him a hug and made her way to the boys room. "Guys are you ready me to get going meet me at scar"

"yeah, okay" Alphonse replied. Aryona walks onto the infirmary she walked in and seems carpet on his shirt and jacket.

"I'm glad to see that you are better" Aryona said as she walked up to him.

"He has you to thank; doing what you did to stop his bleeding he would've been dead if you didn't," said the doctor "but what I'm wondering is who's going to pay for his bill?"

"I'll give it to you for my research fund okay, but it will be when we get back"

"all right as long as I get paid, that's all that matters" the doctor said. Ed and Alphonse walked in and over to Scar and Aryona.

"Fullmetal Alchemist" Scar replied.

"Scar" Ed said with a sneer.

"Scar the biggest reason that I need you is because we need to know where there are Ishbalian slums, I'm pretty sure she would go to one" Aryona told him.

"There are slums in each capital even here in central, I can show you" Scar replied.

"It might help if we have a picture too, something for the people to look at" Alphonse replied.

"But I don't have one" Aryona replied sadly.

"I can help with that," replied Hughes as he walked in, "I have an old family photo album if you guys come with me I can get you a picture" he told them.

"That would be great uncle thank you" they followed him out of central H.Q. and to his house. Aryona walked in, Ed and Alphonse opting to stay outside with Scar.

"It's right over here" he told her; he picked up the thick tattered photo album. They sat down on the couch and Maes opened it. "This is your grandma and grandpa, they are gone but I bet they would have loved you," he flipped the page, "this is me and your mom" the picture had two children about the same age as Elicea only the small boy had a hold of the girls.

"You took her doll? That's mean" Aryona replied pointing to the picture.

"I had my reasons, she ripped my teddy bear" he replied, he put the page a couple of times until he got to the most recent picture of Aryona's mom. This was the first time Aryona saw her mom; she took the album from her uncle to look at the picture more closely

"I-I have her eyes" she replied looking intensely at the picture.

"You can take that one, she was about your age there may be a couple years older. She left us when she was 18; can't really remember why" Aryona couldn't believe that her mom could walk away from a family twice. He finally walked out of the house and took a small group "okay guys please be careful, watch over one another, and keep an eye out" Hughes added Aryona on the back; she gave him a hug.

"Hopefully will be back soon" she let go of him.

"Hopefully" he repeated.

"Okay Scar, let's get going" she told her dark skinned guide.

"It's this way" replied walking in the direction of the first slum. It only took them a few minutes to get to the slum in the sewer. "I'll talk to them seeing and Ishbalian with you they might cooperate" he led them to attend and walked in. Aryona took out her mom's picture and began scanning the woman passed by.

Inside the tent scar sat in front of the elder Ishbalian "so son of Ishbal you have returned" said the old man.

"I'm not going to be staying I'm looking for someone" he stood up and went to the tent entrance and motion for the rest of come in. They walked the elder "tell him" scar told Aryona. She took a few steps forward and bowed in respect.

"Sir I am looking for my mother" she handed him the photo hoping he had seen the girl in it. He studied the picture for a few more seconds then looked up with sad eyes.

"I am sorry that I have never seen this girl; I'm sorry we couldn't help anymore"

"maybe you can, we are going to other refugee camps if you could tell us where they are and we would really appreciate it" the old man nodded. Aryona wrote down each location he told her; scar was right there was one in each capital. The one that they were closest too next was East city. Four headed back towards the center of the city to the train station, "Ed get our tickets please?" Aryona asked

"okay" he walked to the cashier and showed him his watch and he gave him four tickets.

"If I remember right, isn't the camp on the river Scar?" Alphonse asked him.

"You are correct Alphonse Elric" they walked on the train until they found an empty color they went to the back and waited for the train to start on its way east. Aryona could tell what Ed fell asleep his shoulders rose and fell in a rhythmic pace; she couldn't tell if scar was asleep, he had sunglasses on.

"W-what if she doesn't want me?" Aryona asked no one in particular.

"Well I'm sure what ever reason she might have would go away when she sees you again" Alphonse said.

"Do you think so?" She asked him.

"Of course you're her daughter" Alphonse replied.

"Once a family, always a family; Desert Alchemist" Scar replied.

"Thank you guys, and Scar you can call me Aryona or Aryona Brady which ever you're more comfortable with" she told him.

A couple of hours later the train came to screeching stop; Aryona shook Ed awake "Ed were here" Aryona told him.

"Here where?" He asked sleepily.

"East city remember" she replied.

"Oh right" he stood up and stretched they walked off of the train and into the station.

Hughes burst into Roy's office. "Roy, I found something out about Brenda but Aryona needs to know right now!"

"Well warrant officer Fallman went to the East to do something for me so call him and tell him" he took out a piece of paper and wrote down a number and gave it to Hughes.

"Thanks Roy" he left the office and went to the row of phones; he dialed the number the phone rang on the other side.

"Hello this is warrant officer Fallman"

"Fallman this is Lieutenant Colonel Hughes; I need you to tell The Time Alchemist something for me, she should be at the train station there soon tell her ' she was last seen in East city'"

"yes sir" he hung up the phone along with Hughes.

"Good I just hope she gets that message on time"

"look it's officer Fallman" Ed pointed, he seen them and walked up.

"Time alchemist Lieutenant Colonel Hughes just called, he wanted me to tell you that she was last seen here in East city; does that mean anything to you?" He asked.

"Yes it does thank you!" She turned to Edward "she was here Ed!" she hugged him.

"Yeah, well let's start looking huh"

"Yes let's, okay Scar let's get going" he nodded.

"This way" he walked down by the river until he came to a small dock "we have to go to river"

"I'm on it" Ed replied; he clapped his hands, knelt down and put his hands on the wood. They dropped into the water and started floating with the river.


	10. East City

Chapter 10: East City

"Could we have just walked?" Aryona asked getting a little green.

"Why, are you getting sick?" Ed asked. He looked at her somewhat concerned.

"Just a little" she replied. Ed nodded, clapped his hands and made a rudder to steer with. He moved the raft towards the shore they traveled only half the distance.

"Why don't you and scar walked the rest of the way; me and Alphonse will meet you guys there" he told her. She nodded and walked off the raft onto shore, scar followed her. Educate the raft off of the shore and it started to drift down river again. Soon after Ed and Al were out of sight. Aryona and Scar started walking.

"So you seem to be helping me, it's not because I needed you to is it?" Aryona asked Scar.

"No" he answered simply.

"Then why?" She asked him. Her nausea had subsided now that she was on land.

"It's to have my freedom until we find your mother" he replied.

"You know I was kind of thinking once we find her you could just slip away in all the excitement" Aryona replied. Scar turned and looked at her in surprise.

"You would let me go?" Scar asked her.

"Yeah, for helping me when you didn't want to" she replied.

"Thank you, Aryona" he replied. She smiled at him: her by her name and not Desert Alchemist.

"I'm not gonna order you not to do something you believe in; I'm gonna ask you as a friend to try and think differently" she stopped walking and turned towards him; he saw also but didn't look. "Would your God really want you to kill or would he want you to try and forgive what happened and prevent it from happening again?" He kept his gaze straight.

"By doing what I do I am preventing it from happening again" he told her.

"Could you do it another way, other than killing estate documents?"

"What I do is the most effective way of preventing another massacre" he told her. She started walking.

"You're wrong" she said under her breath.

Ed and Alphonse drifted for a total of an hour; a sin saw someone near the river so Ed used the rudder to beach the raft. They got off and waited for Scar and Aryona to catch up.

"We should stay here so they can find us" Al told his brother.

"Yeah I agree" and replied.

"Let's stay close to the river so we can see Ed and Alphonse" Aryona told Scar as she walked.

"How?" Scar asked as he started to walk.

"What do you mean ' how?'" Aryona asked

"How am I wrong?" She stopped walking and looked back at him.

"You just are; there is always more than just one way to do things, including preventing another attack" to replied as she started to walk backwards. Scar just walked on. Aryona shrugged as she turned and followed him; he took a few hours for them to reach Ed and Alphonse "America's let's get going" Aryona said as she walked up to the boys with Scar. She turned to Scar. "Lead the way" he started walking further down the river until he found the trail.

"This way" he led them down the trail and raped the elder of the camp. "I'll talk to him then call you in" he told them. He walked in and a few minutes later he walked back and pulled the flap of the cloth tent back. "He'll speak with you" he said to Aryona. She nodded and walked in and up to the elder. She bowed and he motioned for her to sit.

"I'm not really sure what he told you but I'm looking for my mother; I was informed that she was in East city but I feel that she might be seeking refuge for sanctuary. If you could look at a picture and see if you have seen her in this camp I would really appreciate it" Aryona told him handing him the picture.

He looked at the picture for a few seconds and looked up at Aryona; he nodded. "She was here but I'm afraid I have bad news. She was very sick when she arrived here; we try to help bring medicine to her. She took it but I'm afraid her sickness was too far developed and she passed about a week later." He handed her the picture back. The news of her mom's death hit her like a ton of bricks right on the chest. She nodded tears coming to her eyes.

"I-is she buried near here?" She asked her voice cracking, he nodded.

"I will have someone guide you" she nodded again instead she bowed once more.

"Thank you for trying to help her" she strained and walked out of the tent. Ed looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes.

"A-Aryona?" She looked at Ed the tears running down her cheeks. Ed took a step closer to her.

"She's here; someone is going to lead us to her," she said with a half smile, "but I won't need to worry about her taking me back because…" She couldn't finish her sentence it hurt too much.

"She's dead" Scar said walking out of the elders tent. Aryona I was trying to keep the dam close but hearing it again tore open the floodgates. Ed opened his arms and she walked into them.

"Why, why does my family have to keep dieing?" She asked. No one responded, Ed hugged her tighter.

"Well me and Alphonse, we're not going anywhere" Ed told her. She buried her face into his shoulder and cried.

"I-it's not fair"

In the city Sorrow followed along their path to where they were going. He stayed on the outskirts of the camp and watched as the group he followed were led to a simple stick in the ground. The one who was his daughter fell to the ground; the one that led them walked quietly away. "Aryona should get going"

"in a bit" she replied looking at Ed he nodded; Sorrow decided to make his move.

"What are you guys doing out here?" He asked.

"It's none your business" Ed retorted. Aryona looked and saw her father then the creature he really was but her instincts hugged him was overpowering. She put her arms around him and startling him. He was uncertain what to do; slowly he put his arms around her. Ed watched wearily."_How could she do that" _Ed thought.

"So what's with the hug you back excited to see me?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, I just needed to my dad" she told him, her voice waving.

"Technically I'm not your dad" he reminded her.

"I know, it's just a feeling" she let go of him. "So what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Through and Xerxes, thought I would tell you what I found out about it" he told her.

"Oh okay then; what did you find out?" She asked him.

"It allows the alchemist to have a different view of a human transmutation some believe it would work with the right alchestorian; that is what Lust told me" he replied.

"Well that really doesn't help much," she smiled at him, "thanks for keeping your promise though"

"yeah whatever" Scar looked at Edward.

"Edward Elric; who is she talking to?" He asked him.

"It's a homunculus named Sorrow is used to be her father" he told Scar. Scar looked shocked to see that she hugged him earlier. He took a few steps forward.

"Go back to where you came you abomination of God!" Scar lunged forward and place his hand across Sorrows face and exploded his brain. Sorrow acted the part of dieing; he fell back.

"Scar!" Aryona said. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"He is an abomination of this Earth and of God" he replied.

"well he's my problem so he is my responsibility if anyone destroys him it will be me, no one else!" Aryona yell at him. Sorrow set up and wiped his face.

"I'm not going to listen to a naive child" Scar rushed forward grabbing Sorrows face once more. Aryona clapped turning her arm into the spear.

"Scar!" She yelled he looked over his shoulder back at her. "I will _not_ let anyone heard the saying I have that is the closest thing to my father!" The whole time she was talking Scar kept his arm at work, "LET HIM GO!"

"I am sorry but I will not let you have him. The truth is that you won't even try to destroy him," he stood letting Sorrow go, "reminds you too much of your father so you won't destroy him" he told her.

"If you've been through what I have you would want to keep the only link to your family too; the only thing we have in common is that our families have died but you were grown when it happened to you," she walked forward and stood in front of Sorrow, "I was a child when I watched my father die knowing there is absolutely nothing I could do; nothing but watch him take his last breath and I did. So please let me keep him around?" Her face was sad and pleading. She watched as Scar turned and walked away. She turned clapping as she did so changing her arm back to normal. "You should go" she knelt next to him and using her sleeve wiped his face "before he changes his mind"

Sorrow looked at her with you about feelings. He started to see flashes of memories not knowing if they were his own or transferred to him through the transmutation long ago.

"Bumblebee, that was your nickname after you wasn't it?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah, but how did you know that? I never told anyone that name" she looked at him.

"I remembered it" he told her. She smiled at him but knew he was still not her father. She stood and looked at him.

"Go, I have a feeling we'll meet again soon" she looked at the stick in the ground one last time they started walking away; Ed and Alphonse following her.

"Hey Ed, remember when Lab 5 blew up?" She looked back at Ed. He sweat dropped.

"Yeah it was because of me and Alphonse" he told her.

"I read my uncles reports and read they were doing research on the philosopher stone; I think I might be able to make the stone without using human sacrifices" she told him she wasn't going to tell him her full plan; what was the point anyway.

"So we're going back to Central then?" Ed asked.

"Not yet, I was actually wondering if I could meet your teacher. You that to me mine so I want to me yours"

"it might be nice to see teacher again" Alphonse said.

"Please Ed?" She pouted her lips, he sighed.

"Alright I guess we can"

"Yay!" Aryona hugged him and started walking again. Soon she spotted Scar, "you guys go ahead I have to talk to him" Ed nodded and kept walking. Aryona walked up to Scar. "Can I talk to you?" She asked. He looked at her, "look I have a plan to help Edward and Alphonse, we'll hold off on killing the State Alchemist until my plan comes full circle. I'm sure you will know when it is; give me about a week to work it out and finish it then you can go back to doing whatever you want" she turned to walk away. Scar reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry about your family; being a child and going through that must have been tough. I'll find another way to protect my people from another attack" he told her. She looked back and smiled at him.

"Thanks" she walked away catching up to and Alphonse.

It took about a day to get to Ed and Al's teacher's house. Aryona stood behind the boys as they knocked on the door. The door open revealing a large man "hello boys; longtime no see, come and" the three walked in behind him "with Izumi we have guests" the man said. A woman walked out into the room.

"Oh hello boys; who is that find you Edward?" She asked him.

"I'm Aryona Brady The Time Alchemist; it's nice to meet ma'am" she stepped out from behind Edward.

"Your a State Alchemist?" She asked, Aryona nodded.

"Well only for a little bit longer than I'm gonna resign my title" she told them Izumi nodded.

"What kind of alchemy do you do?" She asked her.

"I'll show you, you can explain it right Ed?" He nodded, "all right then" Aryona clapped and placed her hands on her chest.

"She uses the air around her to move time, it moves faster around her or whoever she uses the alchemy on" and told his teacher. Aryona stopped her alchemy.

"Boys can you go help Sig in the store; I would like to talk to this young lady alone" Izumi told them the boys followed Sig to the store. "Show me your arms" Izumi told her. Aryona smiled and took off her jacket chewing her arm to her. She then knelt down and pull up her pant leg showing her like.

"It's probably no surprise huh?" She stood.

"You didn't use a transportation circle; who do you want to bring back?" She asked Aryona.

"My dad, so you did it to?" Izumi nodded.

"So what are you doing with Edward and Alphonse?" She asked her.

"Well they started to help me look for my mother but I found out today go that she passed away from a sickness and so I figured I would do all I could to help them find some"

"so they sucked you into that too huh? Looks like they need to learn another lesson" she stood walked out.

"Wait! I chose to help them; my uncle told me that since they are helping me I should help them so I am" Aryona told her.

"How do you plan on helping them you know what those in the stone don't you?" Aryona nodded.

"Yes I know; my plan will need more than one person though" Aryona told her.

"Your mother and father are both gone it has to be hard at a young age" Izumi said.

"Well I'll see them one day soon" Aryona said.

"How long are you going to visit?" Izumi asked.

"We will probably leave tomorrow" she told her. Izumi nodded.

"Well guess I will have to make a good dinner then" she stood.

"I'll help you" Aryona smiled and followed her to the kitchen.


	11. Aryona's Plan

Chapter 11: Aryona's plan

The boys sat in the store with Sig "I wonder what they're talking about." Alphonse said.

"Who knows"Ed sniffed the air as his stomach growled. "I smell food." Ed whined happily. Aryona walked into the store.

"Dinner is done"Aryona told them.

"Thank goodness"Ed got up and ran to the table. They ate and rested the rest of the night. The next morning, the trio had breakfast and got ready to leave.

"I wish you could stay Aryona we could talk more but I know what you have to do and I understand," Izumi hugged her, "go and be happy" she told her. Aryona smiled.

"Thanks" she replied the trio made their way to the train station, then back to central. Aryona had a few things to do once she got there like paying the doctor that helped Scar. She decided to stay with her uncle until she had done enough research to know what she had to do.

One day later that week after they returned from Dublith Aryona called Ed to ask for his help. "So what do you need me and Alphonse for?" He asked her.

"Because you have a general use of alchemy." She told him.

"What does that mean? "He asked.

"Never mind will you and Alphonse come?" She asked.

"Okay yeah so when you want to do this?" Edward asked.

"Uh; now I'll meet you at the fifth lab. See you soon." She hung up the phone before he could respond. She walked to the door. "I'm going to meet Edward and Alphonse" she called.

"All right. Have fun dear " her aunt called. Aryona made her way to the fifth lab to wait for the boys.

Aryona arrived at the fifth lab to see that it was walled off, "darn it I thought this was going to be little bit easier." She heard footsteps behind her so she looked over her shoulder. It was Edward and Alphonse "alright Edward make a door." Edward sighed, clapped, and put his hands on the wall. The three of them walked through the door and onto the property. They walked to the rubble Ed clapped again making another door that led down to the basement.

"Be careful. I'm not sure how long the building will hold up with this tunnel," he told them.

"All right, were not gonna be here long." Aryona told him. Aryona walked in the door first and slid down the tunnel to the basement. "Just as I thought it's all still here"

"Aryona what do you plan on doing?" Edward asked.

"You will see you both will" Aryona found some glass containers and started to scoop the gel like liquid into them. Soon all of the liquid was off of the floor. She saw the transmutation circle on the floor "it has seven points I have never seen one like that."

"I thought if I could beef up the array it would make the transmutation stronger" Edward said, Aryona nodded.

"Do you mind if I use the transmutation circle?" Aryona asked.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Ed asked.

"Use it, duh" Aryona said. She moved the glass containers onto the circle then knelt in the middle. "I think I can create a philosophers stone without human sacrifices; it just needs to be condensed the proper way." she told him. She clapped "I'm going to condense the material into my body." she put her hands on the circle. At first the light was dim but soon it lit the room. It lasted for a few minutes. Soon the red light from the transmutation dimmed. Aryona was unconscious but soon woke up; Edward could not believe what had happened. He ran to her to make sure she was ok and saw that she was covered in markings. "Are you ok Aryona" Ed asked.

"Yeah i think so," she looked at herself and saw the markings and immediately new what happened and knew what she had to do, "Edward i want you to use me to get your bodies back please?"

"NO!" Ed replied, "I told Alphonse that we would not use any one or the philosophers stone to get our bodies back; that we would find another way." he finished.

"Damn it Edward! I have nothing to live for. My mother is gone my father is gone and i just want to be with them." she told him. She clapped her hands and on the ground in front of her a human transmutation circle appeared under all three of them, she grabbed his hands and forcefully made him clap then planted his hands on the circle. He pulled his hands away aghast at what he just let happen. But it was to late to stop it; the circle was activated and the light started out blue and turned red. Soon they were in the white expanse of the gate. "Long time no see" said a; they all knew who it was. "Truth, i want Edward to get his body returned back to normal ;if you can't do all of it then at least his arm and i want you to give Alphonse his body back." Aryona told him.

"Fine, but whats the payment?" Aryona looked at Ed then to Alphonse.

"It's me." she told him.

"Aryona no don't do this; we'll find another way" Alphonse said.

"There is no other way Alphonse" Aryona told him.

"A-Aryona can i tell you some thing?" Ed asked. she closed the gap between them and kissed Edward.

"I feel the same way but i rather do this so you and Alphonse can finally live." she hugged Ed then pushed him away. She turned away and ran in to the opening gate. In the distance Alphonse saw a body; it was sitting there then waved for him to come. He walked forward slowly at first then ran to the body. Ed watched him not noticing that his arm had gone back to normal. When he looked down and saw his arm he smiled then he tapped his foot; it still being automail.

His human body reached out as Alphonse knelt in front of it. "Come home" the body said. Alphonse reached out and took the hand of his human body; as he did his armor collapsed. Ed walked over to his brother

"Come on lets go back; I'm sure we will have some explaining to do." he helped Alphonse stand and walk out of the gate. Ed grabbed his jacket as they appeared back in the basement of the fifth lab. He transmuted it into a simple pair of pants for Alphonse.

"Thanks brother." Alphonse smiled as he took the clothing. Soon they heard pounding on the rubble above them along with muffled voices.

"Edward Elric can you hear me it is I, Alex Louis Armstrong" said the voice.

"Oh great; how did they know we were here?" Ed whined.

"Ed are you in there?" came a familiar voice.

"Winry is that you?" he called. Then there was a flash of light and a door appeared on the part of the roof that was not damaged. It had Armstrong's face on it.


	12. The Memorial

Chapter 12: The Memorial

The door opened and everyone that was there jumped into the room the boys were in. The one Ed dreaded to see was Hughes. When Hughes landed Eds heart sank. He was going to have to tell him what happened along with every one else. Every one stopped and stared at the boys. Alphonse smiled at them. Winry being the one to act first ran at the two of them, hugging them both they lost there balance and fell over.

"Ow Winry that hurt!" Ed replied.

"Ow," Alphonse said, "I wanted to feel something but pain wasn't the first on my list." he joked. Everyone smiled.

"Hey Ed, where is Aryona?" Hughes asked him.

"She's gone," Ed's eyes began to sting. He got up after Winry got off of him.

"What do you mean by 'she's gone'?" Hughes asked as Edward helped Alphonse back up.

"That's just it, she's gone; she sacrificed herself to give Alphonse's body back and my arm" Hughes walked up to Edward and grabbed him by the front of the shirt forcefully .

"AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HER?" Hughes yelled.

"How was she able to do that? Certainly her body wasn't enough for both your arm and Alphonse's body" Roy said.

"If you remember the report correctly this basement was full of material to make a philosophers stone. Aryona figured that no one would have done anything with it since the building was destroyed," Edward paused, "I didn't know it was her plan but she had me and Alphonse help her get to this basement so she could look at the unfinished product."

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY NIECE NOW!" Hughes was getting impatient.

"She thought she knew how to make a philosophers stone without using human sacrifices; she didn't tell me what she was going to do until we got here. Just before she activated the transmutation circle she told me that she was going to condense the material in her body. I guess on some sick level I wanted to see if she could really do it." Ed paused again, "after the transmutation light died down I saw that she was unconscious I couldn't see anything wrong with her so I ran up to her to make sure she was okay. When I reached her I saw she had the transmutation markings on her body; when I saw those I knew she did it. When I told her that I wasn't going to use her to get my arm and Alphonse's body back she told me that she had nothing left to live for since her mother and father were dead. So instead of me doing the transmutation she made me clap and do it; I just can't believe I let myself do that."

"So she was able to condense the material in her body turning herself into a philosophers stone?" Winry asked. Edward nodded. The building began to rumble collapsing under the weight of the rubble.

"Quickly let's get out of here before the building falls on us" Armstrong said. The group ran to the door quickly climbing out. Armstrong took the decrepit Alphonse and climbed out of the building with Alphonse on his shoulder. Once they were out of the building they were able to watch as the rest of the rubble fell into the basement of the building.

"Wow that was a close one" Winry said looking back at the building. Roy looked at Hughes.

"Will have a memorial for her Hughes; don't worry about doing any of the planning I'll take care of it all" Roy told him. Hughes nodded.

"Thanks Roy. I appreciate it" Hughes said

"You'll let us all know when it is right Mr. Mustang?" Winry asked.

"Of course; the only thing left to do now is to go home" Roy said.

Roy called everyone to let them know that the Memorial will be in one week. Ed and Alphonse went home with Winry so Edward could help Alphonse regain his strength. The train arrived back in central Winry walked ahead to the Memorial. Ed walked with Alphonse as he slowly made his way to the Memorial. Ed found himself getting ahead of Alphonse he looked back and saw that Al had stopped walking. "Need a break Al?" Edward asked.

"for just a bit; my legs are still sore" he replied.

"All right; then we'll take it slow" Edward told him. After bit of resting Alphonse and Edward walked together the rest of the way to the Memorial. Once there Edward saw that everyone was there her family and the personnel she made friends with. Ed was surprised to even see that Scar was there. Edward and Alphonse walked up to the table that was there Alphonse sitting the rest of legs. Ed walked over and saw the headstone; it was engraved. "Aryona Brady loyal friend beloved niece, is finally where she wants to be" he read aloud.

Ed walked back over to Alphonse and saw that he was talking to Scar. "So this is truly what you look like Alphonse Elric?" Scar asked him. Alphonse nodded.

"It's a lot different than the armor isn't it?" He asked. Scar nodded.

"I much rather see you like this" Scar replied. Everyone sat and talked for about an hour when Roy got everyone's attention.

"To finish this event I would like everyone to say something. It could be something you remember about Aryona or just something you generally liked about her," Roy told everyone, "I'll go first; the first time I met Aryona I had a feeling that she was going to change our lives in ways I would never understand and were all here apparently because of that reason" Roy sat down and Riza took his place.

"Aryona was an amazing girl and had an amazing talent I was always shocked to see her in action, because I could never see her I remember one day she played a trick on the Colonel," she smiled remembering, "she would open the window behind him and it would blow all the papers on his desk off"

"i had that window replaced four different times because that kept happening" Roy shook his head. One after another each person stood and said their own tale about Aryona. Soon it was Alphonse's turn.

"The biggest thing I remember about Aryona was how strong she was psychically, we took her to Winry to get her automail fixed and stuff and she removed her arm and leg herself only slightly moaning in pain. And when she fought the Major it looked like he and she did that quite often. I'm grateful to have met her and for her sacrifice" he said, he sat back down next to Edward. Edward rubbed his eyes he hated that they were stinging. When he stopped every one was looking at him he was the only one who hasn't gone yet. He sighed and stood up.

"Um when I first met Aryona I didn't think that me and her would be so similar, me and Alphonse offered to help her get her body back but she told me that she wanted to keep it as a reminder of what she failed to do then with all the stuff we have been through I started to feel something for her. I'm sad I didn't have a chance to really tell her how I felt about her before she helped me and Alphonse." Eds eyes started to sting again. Winry came up behind him and hugged him.

"I have a feeling she knew; that is why she helped the two of you" she told him, Ed nodded.

"yeah I guess you're right" he wiped his eyes.

* * *

I'm finally done with this story...it has taken so long but i'm finally done...i am actually happy to see this one end but any way thank you for reading it i hope you liked it.


	13. Eplouge

One year after Aryona's memorial

Ed and Alphonse were back in Risembool. He was sitting out side during a storm; it seemed to be his favorite pass time since she was gone. He saw her as she walked over to him while it was raining. She sat down next to him. "Edward?" He glanced at her.  
"What is it?" He asked her; he let the rain fall drenching his hair and clothes.  
"First of all you know your hallucinating me right?" She looked at him. His face contorted.  
"What do you mean I'm hallucinating you?" He screamed. Aryona laughed some.  
"Trust me you just are; now second I want to know why you are. Can it be that you are alone?" Aryona asked him. He frowned and looked up into the sky letting the rain hit his face. Even though she knew he never liked to show his emotions he let his eyes close. She saw the tears from one eye mix with the rain drop that hit his face.  
"I miss you" he admitted he looked at her tears coming from his eyes. She reached up to wipe them away. He could have sworn he felt her touch. He wished she was there so he could kiss her one last time before he ran her out of his mind again.

"I miss you too Ed but I did what I did because I love you" Aryona replied.  
"Brother" Alphonse come running over to him with an umbrella. Ed looked back at Aryona but she faded away.. "Brother your gonna catch a cold if you don't come in out of the rain"

"Can you believe that it was a year ago Al?" He asked him stepping under the umbrella.  
"I miss her too brother; probably not as much as you though" Alphonse said. Edward always wondered how his brother knew how he felt. Ed always tried to hide it but Alphonse always knew.  
"I've been seeing her Al; even just then before you came running I was sitting there talking to her as if she never left. Its been happening more and more often" he told his younger brother. Al smiled sympathetically at his brother.  
"I'm really grateful for what she did and I'm not going to let that soil the memories I have of her" he told Ed. Ed smiled weakly.

"yeah," he looked at his once automail arm letting a few more tears fall.

"and even though we knew her for a short time it was almost like she was part of the family" Al said to him. That one line made Ed make the decision.

"Alphonse you might hate me for what I'm gonna tell you but you helped me make the decision," he paused and stopped walking, "I'm gonna try and bring her back"

"Brother you don't mean another human transmutation do you?" Al asked his brother who at the moment found the ground to be more interesting to look at then his younger brother.

"yeah," the word barely in response, "I've been going over the idea in my mind the moment we both came back through the gate" he said honestly. Alphonse thought for a few moments then nodded knowing he could never stop his brother from doing something he set his mind to.

"I don't agree with it but I'm behind you 100%" Al told him. Ed looked at his brother then hugged him. "but I have one condition. Winry has to be there in case she comes out injured" Alphonse told him in the hug.

"I just hope she doesn't hate me for doing it" Ed said.

"Well she did just want to be with her parents but she left behind people that loved her here like you and Colonel Hughes and his family," Alphonse said, "I think once she realizes she is better off here she wont hate you she will thank you" Edward nodded.

"Lets do this then" he started to walk back to the Rockbells house where it all was gonna happen. It took a few minutes to draw the circle in the living room but once it was done Edward took his spot in the middle of the circle.

"Brother if you stand there then you will be taken" Al told him clearly worried. Ed ignored his brother sure he would never hear the end of it; he clapped and put his hands on the circle. Soon the familiar light shone in the room and he was once again back in the gate.

"You again; what do you want this time?" asked the same mocking voice that was Truth.

"I want Aryona back and as payment you can take this" he put his hand on his own gate.

"Your going to give up alchemy for her?" Aryona appeared in the open space. Ed nodded.

"Edward what are you doing?" she asked but before he could answer the black hands of his own gate were pulling her through to the other side.

"So do you except this as a payment?" he asked Truth

"I don't really have a choice now do I?" Ed was being pulled but this time he enjoyed it.

He woke up and sat up as soon as he did he was bonked on the head with a metal arm. "What has gotten into you?" asked the so longed to hear voice. Ed cringed in pain.

"I thought you would be happy to see me, I can send you back you know and get my alchemy back" he said. There was a pause then he was hugged.

"I can't believe that you would give up your alchemy for me" said the same voice in his ear. He put his arms around the now slightly shorter girl. Her cheek was wet; Ed new she was crying but some how knew they were tears of happiness.

"Al I think we have a trip to plan" Ed told his brother.

"I'll start packing" Al stood and ran to there room. Winry smiled at the two still hugging on her floor.

"before you guys go I want to take a look at her automail; see if it needs to be fixed or anything" Winry said sitting down next to Aryona. Aryona nodded and dislodged herself from Edward. She took off her jacket and striped her shirt; Edward blushed and looked away. She stood and glanced at ed so instead of taking her pants off like she was going to and did before she clapped and changed her pants into shorts.

"Ed I have a tank top on" so Ed looked and smiled. Winry took Aryona's arm and moved it around. It felt fine. She looked at her leg it was slightly shorter then her flesh leg but she figured it would be ok until she gets back.

"every thing seems fine; while your gone I'll make you some new ones; you need clothes hang on I have some you can where" Winry stood and whisked off to her room. Ed was happy that they were alone and took the opportunity to kiss the lips of the one he missed so much.

"I really missed you" ed told her when he finished kissing her.  
"I missed you too," she told him, "i really appreciate what you did Edward; it was horrible in there I wasn't even with my family" she confided to him.  
"I'm done packing for us brother; i left some room for Aryona too" he said. Aryona looked at the flesh body of Alphonse and began to cry again. She stood and walked over to him.  
"I can hug you and you'll feel it" she said. She put her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.  
"I have you to thank" Alphonse told her. He squeezed her gently. Winry came down the stars with an arm full of clothes.  
"Here these should fit there to small for me" she told her. Aryona wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
"Thanks I'll try them on" she took the clothes and went to the bathroom. She came out a bit later. "I had to alter some of them but they mostly fit" she said. She walked over to Alphonse who set the suit case down and took the folded cloths and packed them. "Where are we going?" she asked Ed.  
"Central so you can see your family and the rest of your friends" he told her. "We'll leave as soon as you are ready" he finished  
"I'm ready now" she told them.  
"Can i come? it would be nice to see the Hughes' again" Winry said.  
"H-how is my uncle doing?" Aryona asked.  
"He was really sad when he found out you were gone but he will be so glad to see you back" Alphonse told her. She smiled softly.  
"Lets go" she told the three of them. Winry ran back upstairs to pack some clothes. They soon were on the train. Aryona sitting next to Ed leaning on him as she slept him leaning on the side of the train as he slept. Alphonse smiled knowing his brother will finally be truly happy. The time on the train passed slowly but they soon arrived in Central. They walked slowly to H.Q. Once there they took her down the familiar halls to the colonels office. Ed put her next to the door so she could surprise them all. Edward knocked on the door and Aryona heard a familiar voice call. Ed opened the door.

"Hey Colonel" Ed said as he walked in. _Did Ed change so much that he likes Mustang now?_ Aryona asked her self.  
"It's good to see you Ed; what are you and Alphonse doing here?" asked the familiar voice again.  
"A few reasons one I'm resigning my title and I brought some one to see you" taking that to be her cue Aryona strolled into the office expecting to see Colonel Mustang but to her surprise it was her uncle.  
"H-hey uncle Hughes" Hughes was looking down on his paper work but with the first word out of her mouth his head snapped up. Utter shock was on his face.  
"You look like Aryona my niece that has been dead for a year now" he said  
"That is because she is i brought her back; that is why i am resigning my title i can't do alchemy anymore i gave it up for her" Ed told him. Hughes stood and walked around his desk. Once he reached her he automatically put his arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

"i have missed you so much" she was crying again.

"i can't believe your a Colonel" she cried hugging him tightly.

"Mustang is a Brigadier General now; come on" he kept an arm around her shoulders and lead her out the door to the General's office. He didn't even bother knocking. Mustang had his head bent over his own paper work.

"What do you want Hughes?" Hughes walked up into Roy's line of sight with Aryona. He took Roy's pen. Roy looked up and had a look of shock that was close to the Colonels on his face.

"Time; I thought you were gone?" then a spark shone behind his eyes and he looked at Ed. "Fullmetal?"

"Yeah it was me; but I'm not Fullmetal anymore watch" ed clapped and put them on the ground. Nothing happened.

"You gave up your alchemy" Mustang simply said. "your titles with be resigned and Aryona's memorial will stay where it is" he told them . Aryona reached in her pocket an pulled out the watch and set it on his desk.

"its good to see you general; is Major Armstrong around?" she asked.

"It's Lieutenant Colonel now" said a booming voice. Aryona turned and saw her good friend. The second his eyes fell on her tears where streaming from them. It took all of two strides and a stripped shirt to get to Aryona and nearly squish her in a mass of muscle. "oh Aryona it's so good to see you alive; i've missed you dearly" upon hearing the blubbering Lieutenant Colonel people that knew Aryona and knew that she had died filed into the Brigadier General's office to see. Most of the people where officers she had meet like Havoc and Hawkeye.

One interesting officer entered the room his face having an X shaped scar. Aryona saw him and dislouged herself from the people around her. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"it's good to see you most of all" the hug took Scar aback.

"it's good to see you too" he replied.

"i can't believe that you became part of the military" she said.

"a young girl once told me that there is always another way of doing things; I was able to make a pact with the military and the rest of my people" he told her and she smiled.

The day continued with the boys and girls going to the Hughes' to see them and stay. They stayed in central for a week then they all went back to Risembool. Aryona decided to stay with the Rockbells and help any way she could.

After many years Aryona and Edward got married and had children of there own to which they taught every thing they knew.


End file.
